Grimm Hunter
by Larzar123
Summary: The pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro is sucked into the world of Rwby. He now needs to try and survive in this new world while trying to figure out a way back. But what will happen when a certain heiress piques his interest. A fic done for fun. I hope you like it. Might do a little romance but I'm still yet to decide. Please check it out. Rated T for future language and violence.
1. The forest

**Grimm Hunter**

So this is a Zoro falls into the Rwby world fic and the mighty pirate hunter becomes the Grimm hunter. I was bored and decided to write this one night.

Zoro will be rather OP in this fic, since it is Zoro from the most recent chapter of the manga (838), he is completely up to date and I would prefer to keep it faithful to what I think a one piece character would be like in the Rwbyverse.

Don't expect great things from this fic as it was done from boredom and the fact I'm not a good writer.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rwby or One piece or any characters. They belong to Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Eichiro Oda respectively.**

Let's begin.

* * *

Zoro sat up with a groan and brought a hand up to his head in attempts to sooth the raging headache. He has no idea why his head was so sore. He cracked open an eye but instantly closed it due to the blinding light. After a few minutes he tried again and was successful in doing so, he looked around at his surroundings.

"A forest?" He tried to recall where he was and where the rest of the crew were. He looked around at the odd red leaves, all the trees had deep red leaves, even the grass was red. He didn't even remember them docking at an island. Racking his brain for an answer he came up short as to where he could be. Standing up he dusted off his coat.

"Last thing I remember is that we were sailing to a new island. Maybe I hit my head and just can't remember" He shook his head, intent on not continuing his train of thought and instead look for a nearby town to find out where he is.

Walking with a hand resting on his swords he passed a tree that he could have sworn was following him. "What's with this shitty forest? It keeps rearranging itself" Right then his Kenbunshoku haki picked up on a nearby threat, it was closing in quickly. Spinning round he came face to face with what appeared to be a large wolf, pure black with weird white plating all over. He examined it and watched if it was going to attack. It was weird, usually he could sense any immediate danger from people and animals, but all he could tell from this thing is that it was a possible enemy.

Narrowing his eye he watched as it leaped through the air at him. _It's slow._ He thought. Stepping to the side, he drew Shusui and slashed upwards across it's side as it passed him, cutting it in half. He looked to his sword and saw no blood, confused he looked at the body and seen it starting to evaporate into rose petals.

"Weird" He said then sheathed Shusui and once again walked off. After everything he and the others have seen, a wolf that disintegrates into petals isn't that much of a surprise.

* * *

Team Rwby walked to Ozpin's office. He had called them and team Jnpr into his office for a mission. Ruby guessed it must have been pretty bad if he called two teams.

As the girls entered the office, they noticed that jnpr were already there and waiting for them to arrive. Ruby sheepishly rubbed her head. "Sorry, we're late"

Weiss looked to Ruby. "And who's fault is it we are late?" Ruby blushed and twiddled with her fingers and Blake and Yang both chuckled.

"Please ladies, have a seat" Ozpin said, gesturing to a couple chairs. Both of which were quickly claimed by Ruby and Yang who high fived.

"Seem's you'll have to stand" Ozpin said to Weiss and Blake. They just shrugged, not bothered by standing.

"I've called you here today to send you out on a mission. We have gotten reports that there has been a large influx of grimm in the forver fall forest. We would like to send you to exterminate them" Yang, Ruby and Nora started getting excited at the prospect of fighting some grimm.

"You will be leaving in an hour. That is all" With that he turned to look out the window that was positioned behind his desk.

The two teams filled into the elevator, small talk rising between the friends. "This is gonna be some much fun, it's been so long since we got to go out and kill some grimm. I thought we would never catch a break from studying" Ruby half exclaimed from excitement and half complained about the amount of work they had gotten, Weiss rolled her eyes at her young leader but a fond smile quickly replaced it, she was starting to worry about Ruby stressing from the school work.

The two teams quickly found themselves in front of their dorms, quickly entering their respective dorms, the two teams started to get ready for the mission.

"Hey Blake, have you seen my scroll?" Yang questioned. Blake peered over to her partner.

"Why would I have seen it?" Yang shrugged.

"You're the more responsible one out of us two, it's your job to look after me" Yang joked, earning a pillow to the face from the faunus.

"I'm not your mother" She responded but quickly regretted her choice of words, she knew how sensitive Yang was when it came to her mother. Thankfully Yang blew right past it by throwing the pillow back at Blake then tackling her down to the ground while she was distracted. Yang began mercilessly tickling her.

Weiss sighed at the two's antics but chuckled when she heard the usually reserved Blake cackle with laughter. Feeling something poke her head she looked up to see Ruby smiling down at her, she smiled back. Ruby dropped something on her head. Lifting it off she found it to be a folded piece of paper. Looking up at Ruby she just stared back, waiting for her to unfold it.

Unfolding it, she read what was written on it. _Yang confessed she has feelings for Blake to me last night._ Weiss's eyebrows shot up. She certainly wasn't expecting that. She looked back over at the pair, Blake had somehow shoved Yang off her and was now gasping for air while Yang grinned at her. She looked at Ruby and leaned up to whisper to her.

"Is it okay to tell me?" Ruby nodded then whispered.

"Yang was gonna tell you but had a hard enough time telling me so I told her that I would let you know. Don't worry, she wasn't gonna leave you out, that would have been mean" Weiss sighed in relief, she thought Yang still didn't fully trust her, clearly she was wrong.

After getting ready the girls left the dorm and headed to where the bullhead would pick them up to take them to forever fall. After a twenty minute wait, the bullhead arrived and the two teams enjoyed a short ride to the forest. Leaping out of the ship they all landed and pulled out their weapons. The two teams agreed to split up but meet back where they landed in a few hours.

Team Rwby walked through the forest, still not finding any grimm. They had been walking for about ten minutes and hadn't seen any signs of grimm in the area. "You know, I expected a little more grimm" Yang said, rather disappointed she hadn't gotten to punch anything yet. As they kept walking there was an explosion a little ahead of them. They instantly went on the defensive. Running ahead they came into a clearing and spotted...a man?

Said man was surrounded by grimm and he had a hand rested on what looked like three swords. He was fairly tall and had green hair that was slicked back and a green coat that was open around the chest. He didn't even seem fazed by the creatures around him. The girls watched as beowolves leaped towards him and he easily moved out the way of them.

Zoro drew shusui and Sandai Kitetsu and crossed them over his chest.

"Onigiri" He shouted and rushed forward and cut right through several beowolves. He turned towards some more, sheated Kitetsu and brought shusui up and across his chest.

"One sword style: 360 caliber phoenix" He shouted as he threw his arm into a slash and a flying slash raced forward and shredded several more beowolves to pieces. The girls watched on in awe at the mans ability to so easily take out the grimm. Not that dispatching them in one attack was something they couldn't do but this guy just looked so bored and almost like he wasn't even trying to fight seriously. The remaining grimm done the smart thing and ran, the man sheathed his sword.

"Tch. Couldn't even kill my boredom. Well back to loo-" He stopped talking when he turned and spotted four girls standing staring at him. He raised a hand in greeting.

"Yo" In an instant the girl wearing mostly red was in front of him, asking a ton of questions.

"Who are you? Are you a hunter? If so can I have your autograph Can I see your swords? Where did you come from? What are you doing here? Can I see your swords? How did you slash through the air like that? Why did you shout out attack names like that? Can I see your sw-" Ruby was cut off by Yang grabbing and lifting her off the ground by her cape.

"Easy there little sister, you asked to see his swords twice, almost thrice" She scolded her sister.

Weiss and Blake walked up beside the sisters, still on their guard in case this stranger was a threat. Zoro noted their weapons and rested a hand on the hilts of his own in case they attacked.

"Sorry about her, she easily excited, especially by new weapons" Zoro shrugged.

"Doesn't bother me" He said cooly.

"If you don't mind my asking, who are you?" Weiss questioned. Zoro raised a brow.

"You not seen the bounty posters?" The girls instantly went into battle ready stances.

"Bounty poster? So you're a criminal?" Zoro drew shusui but didn't attack.

"Well, what else would you call a pirate?" He said with an evil glint in his one visible eye. The girls just shot him a quizzical look.

"Pirate?" Weiss asked incredulously. Not understanding the joke. Zoro's brow raised once again.

"Yea, you know, sail around on ships, search for the one piece and drink sake. That sort of thing." The girls looked around at each other.

"What's one piece?" Ruby asked. Zoro was starting to get annoyed.

"What? You can't be serious. The one piece. The treasure left behind by Gol D Roger, literally everyone has heard of it"

"Sorry, never heard of it" Yang said. Zoro sighed.

"Fine. Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in forever fall forest, just outside Vale"

"Vale? Never heard of it. Where in the grand line is it?" The girls were once again confused.

"What the heck is a grand line?" Ruby asked, incredibly confused. Zoro officially lost all patience.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!" The girls once again readied themselves for combat, Zoro breathed deeply to calm himself.

"Alright, am I in one of the four blues?" The girls confused faces answered his question. He had to admit, he was starting to get a little worried, there was no way that anyone didn't know about the one piece, grand line and the four blues. He could tell these girls were being entirely honest. Having to spend time around Usopp meant he was pretty good at discerning a lie and truth.

Before he could say anything, a growl behind him caught his attention. He turned and came face to face with more of the wolves but this time there were also two bear like creatures. Before dashed into action, the fours girls quickly passed him and attacked the creatures. He watched as the girls swiftly and easily dispatched them.

The red girl using a large scythe with some sort of gun built into it, she was dashing around at insane speeds, hacking and slashing with the scythe and using momentum from the gun to move around. She was rather reckless and preferred to take action but he could tell she had smarts about her as well.

The white haired girl used a rapier and some sort of strange glyph things to move around and employ different affects, she was moving with a perfected grace and was incredibly fluid and accurate with ever strike. She was a short term strategist. Her every move was planned on the spot and executed with deadly precision. If a new element presented itself, she would adapt her strategy to fit it. He found himself especially intrigued by her.

The black hair girl was making quick work of her opponents, slashing with one or two swords and shooting with a gun then either moving so fast she leaves an after image or she was somehow creating a clone to help get away from attacks. She was clearly a very experienced fighter and she was moving around with ease while eliminating her opponents. She was a fast paced, keep the enemy guessing and on their toes kind of fighter.

The blonde was interesting. She was the powerhouse of them, she ran around blasting enemies with powerful punches, knocking back the large bears and following up with bone shattering combo's. She was reckless and impatient, she preferred taking action and leave the thinking to other people. She was a dangerous person in one on one combat and had the physical strength to back up her fighting style.

Zoro finished his inspection of them at the same time that they killed all the creatures. All in all he could take them all on, but the white haired girl would be the trickiest. She was the same as him, short term strategist. But those weird glyphs allowing her to strike from odd positions and her speed would make her interesting to fight. He grinned at the idea.

"Seems like you guys are pretty good fighters" He complimented them, Yang turned to him.

"Damn right, you better not underestimate us"

"I'm never one to underestimate someone based on gender" The image of a certain annoying female marine swordsman ran through his head and he shivered. _Annoying woman._

"So, mind telling me what those things are?" He pointed to the currently evaporating creatures.

"Okay, so you blab on about stuff called the one piece, grand line and four blues and now you don't know what the grimm are? This is getting suspicious." The white hair girl says, narrowing her eyes at him.

Zoro smirked but shrugged his shoulders. Zoro looks behind him after hearing a faint banging sound and sees a green flare in the sky.

"Look's like Jnpr have cleared out the grimm over there" Blake said and looked around then continued. "There weren't many grimm over here, guess we have this guy to thank" Blake gestured to Zoro.

"What should we do with this guy anyway? We can't just leave him here" Ruby mentioned.

"Just point me in the direction of the nearest town and I'll walk there" Ruby stared for a second.

"You sure? The nearest two is a days walk from here. Two days depending on the amount of grimm you come across" She explained but he reassured her he'll be fine.

After pointing him in the direction of the nearest town, which was vale he started walking...then turned the complete wrong way.

"What are you doing? I said head south to get to vale" He turned another direction "No, now you're heading east" He glared her way then started walking again. "Don't come back to us, this is the opposite way from the way you need to go" Zoro lost his patience.

"Would you make up your damn mind?" Ruby huffed.

"Don't blame me that you clearly suck with directions"Zoro fumed.

"Why you little..." He breathed in and calmed himself down.

Weiss sighed "Just come with us, we'll give you a ride to Vale" Zoro looked to her then nodded.

When the reached the meeting point, Jnpr were already waiting there.

They greeted team Rwby then stared at the green haired man following them.

"Uhh, you guys mind introducing us to your new friend?" Jaune awkwardly asked.

"Name's Zoro" He growled at the blonde, not in the mood.

Jaune shrunk in on himself, wanting to get away from the scary man in front of him.

Zoro looked between the four girls "Now that I think about it, I never got your names" The four turned to him.

"Oh that's right" Ruby exclaimed.

"I'm Ruby Rose, leader of team Rwby"

"I'm Weiss"

"Blake"

"And I am the mighty Yang" Yang said, flexing her arms in a showoffy way.

Ruby spoke up next. "And these are our friends; Jaune Arc"

"Uh hi" He said awkwardly, not wanting to impede the wrath of the man.

"Pyrrah Nikos" She pointed to a tall red head clad in armour.

"Hello" The red head waved cheerfully.

"Nora Valkyrie" She now pointed to a short orange haired girl that held a large hammer.

"Sup" Nora said in an attempt to seem cool.

"And Lie Ren" She pointed to a tall man with black hair and a pink streak.

"Nice to meet you" Zoro nodded his head at him, appreciating the more tame and formal greeting.

"Now that introductions are out the way. I'll signal the bullhead" Weiss said, pulling out a flare gun and shooting a yellow flare to indicate the need of a transport.

After a few minutes a bullhead landed and allowed the nine people to board and it took off towards Vale.

* * *

That's chapter 1. Like I said, not great but I started this more out of boredom. I might think about putting more effort into it if it gets a decent reception. If no then it'll remain a silly idea for fun.

Hope you guys enjoyed it anyway, please review and let me know.


	2. Enrollment

**Grimm hunter**

So this story got a far better reception than I was expecting. I'll be putting a little more effort into it to make it more interesting. Thank you everyone for taking an interest in this story. I really appreciate it.

 **Reviews:**

Guest: I can see where you're coming from with the skepticism of the idea of any romance but Weiss, Blake and Yang are 17 and I don't see anything wrong with a 4 year gap. Maybe I'm biased since my parents are 7 years apart. But it wasn't gonna be full blown relationships, Zoro isn't that kinda guy. If anything it would be one of the girls having a one sided crush on him. But like I said, still haven't decided whether i'll do it or not.

Lightningblade49: Something interesting will come along I'm sure. ;)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rwby, One piece or any characters. They belong to Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Eichiro Oda respectively.**

Anyway, on with chapter 2.

* * *

The bullhead landed and the doors opened, allowing the passengers to exit the vehicle. Zoro stepped out and looked around. He found himself to be at a rather large and important looking building. In the distance there were several large spires, not far from where they landed was some sort of main courtyard that was surrounded by archways and the archways were surrounded by a pond. All in all it was a pretty looking place. He just had no idea what it's purpose was.

Hearing the vehicle behind him take off, he looked behind him and seen it flying into the distance. _Who knew vehicles could fly. This place just gets weirder._ He turned back around to find Weiss right in front of him. Stepping back in alarm he shot her a glare.

"What?" He bit at her, not appreciating the lack of personal space.

Weiss merely turned and walked away, puzzling Zoro.

"Weird woman. Reminds me of Nami" A shiver went down his spine at the memory of the red headed navigator.

Zoro followed after Weiss, not sure where or what he was meant to be doing. The rest of team Rwby quickly caught up and walked next to him. Asking question as they walked.

"So Zoro, why do you have three swords? Is one a backup?" Yang questioned, eyeing the swords at his hip.

"I use the three sword style. I use them all at once." Yang shot him a confused expression.

"Where do you hold the third one?" She gasped then continued. "Do you have a third arm hidden inside your coat?" Zoro facepalmed. For a second he thought she might have had a sensible idea. Blake spoke up next.

"I'm guessing in your mouth? It's the only place I can think that you could use. Not that I can see it being very effective" Zoro grunted

"Well, you're right, I hold the third sword in my mouth" Ruby had been staring at the swords the whole time the conversation was going on. They walked through the doors and entered beacon academy.

"So what is this place? Some kind of school?" He looked around at what looked like teenagers in uniforms so he guessed that it was a school. Or a business with a very young work force. Ruby was the one to explain.

"This is Beacon Academy. Let me guess, never heard of this place either?" Zoro shook his head.

Ruby sighed. "Maybe Professor Ozpin could make sense of all of this"

Weiss looked over her shoulder. "That's where I've been heading this entire time" Ruby nodded then went back to staring at Zoro's swords, as if staring hard enough would let her touch and examine them.

The rest of the walk to Ozpin's office was quiet and uneventful. Team Rwby and Zoro stepped off the elevator and into Ozpin's office. They greeted their headmaster who stayed quiet, staring at Zoro.

"We need your help with something professor" He gestured for them to sit. Everyone but Zoro sat on a seat.

"What can I help with?" He questioned. Weiss spoke up.

"Well, we found this man in the forever fall forest" She looked to Zoro "He's rather suspicious and we're not sure what to do with him" Zoro growled in her direction, prompting her to glare in his direction. _Ohh this girl is annoying._ He thought but part of him liked the fact she clearly wasn't scared of him and even stood up to him.

Ozpin loked to Zoro. "Well, stranger, If you don't mind my asking. What were you doing in the forever fall forest?" Zoro huffed.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember is that me and my crew were sailing the grand line, I went to take a nap and when I woke up I was in that weird forest" He finished his brief explanation with a yawn. _Speaking of naps, I could really go for one about now._

Ozpin looked puzzled for a brief moment. "Grand line?" Zoro heavily sighed, _This guy too?_

"Yea, you know. Grand line, Pirate Era, One piece, Four blues, world government, fishmen, that stuff" Zoro listed the more prominent features of the world. _If they don't know about this stuff then it's seriously weird._

"I'm afraid I've never heard of those things" Zoro sighed again, getting tired of all of this.

"Do you know where you are?" Ozpin questioned.

"Think the red head said it was called Vaie, or something." Ruby chuckled then turned to him.

"it's Vale"

"Right. That" He shrugged.

"Vale. The four Kingdoms. Grimm. Aura. Dust. Hunters and Huntresses. Combat School. Any of those things sound familiar?" Ozpin mimicked Zoro's way of describing the world but it only earned him a shake of the mans head.

"Hmm, how odd. Team Rwby, would you mind leaving us?" He turned to the four girls.

"But Profes-" Ruby started but was cut off by Weiss putting a hand over her mouth.

"Of course Professor" She finished and dragged Ruby into the elevator, Blake and Yang following closely behind.

"Please, sit. I'm curious about this world of yours." Zoro glanced at him.

"What do you mean, world of mine?"

"Well, it seems you have a very different definition of the world. I would like to hear about it." Zoro reluctantly sat down.

Zoro went on to describe the everything about his world; Pirates, One piece, Gol D Roger, the world government, Marines, Celestial Dragons, Fishmen, Minks, Devil fruits, Poneglyphs, and more. After he was finished Ozpin decided he should return the favour and tell Zoro about this world. Went on to talk about; Grimm, Aura, Dust, Hunters and Huntresses, weapons and the vytal festival. And at the end of it all he told Zoro a theory of his.

"So, what you're saying is that you think I've some how be transported to another world?" Ozpin nodded at him.

"Well, it's hard to see but with the amount of weird stuff I've seen, being transported to a different world doesn't seem all that impossible." Zoro was getting tired of all of this, he just wanted some sake and to sleep.

"Alright, I'll go along with your theory" Ozpin smiled.

"How about a deal?" Zoro narrowed his eyes at him.

"What kind of deal?"

"I'll help you in finding a way back to your own world" Zoro's interest was piqued.

"But in return I do what?" He questioned

"You enroll here at beacon"

"No offence, but I think I'm a bit too old for school"

"Yes, but with your knowledge of this world, you are no better than a small child" Zoro couldn't argue that point. He grit his teeth in annoyance.

"And If I disagree?" He asked

"Then I would be forced to kick you off the school grounds. This is private property. You would be paid during your time here, all students get a student allowance. And I'm guessing you won't have any Lien on you?" Zoro shook his head then sighed.

"Fine, I'll enroll in your school, but in return you help me get back to my own world" Ozpin smiled then stood up, Zoro finally realising how tall he was.

Ozpin walked round his table and stretched his hand out to Zoro, Zoro quickly shook it.

"Now, I'll need to assign you to a team. It'll be an already existing team which means it'll be a team of five. Due to competition rules, when any sort of fighting tournament comes around you won't be able to partake, only the original four will enter the tournament. The team name will also stay the same, so your name won't change the team name" Zoro wasn't really paying attention. He heard about joining an exisiting team and that he won't fight in tournaments which kinda sucked.

"Now, please follow me to your team" Ozpin said, standing up and heading to the elevator.

* * *

Ozpin knocked on the door then walked away, leaving Zoro to confront the team. Just before he was out of earshot, Ozpin spoke.

"Good luck, you'll need it" Ozpin said, cryptically.

 _He's an odd guy._ Zoro thought, waiting for the door to open.

The door flung open and he was greeted by the cheerful face of Ruby Rose, Zoro groaned. _Why didn't I see this coming?_ Ruby's face quickly turned to one of confusion.

"Zoro?" Upon hearing the name, the three other residents of the room walked over.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby questioned.

Zoro grunted. "I'm joining your team" The next couple seconds passed in awkward silence. The expressions on each of the girls face was different.

Ruby looked confused, Yang looked excited? Blake looked indifferent and Weiss, Weiss looked outraged.

"What?! What do you mean you're joining the team?" Weiss shouted, making Ruby flinch from the volume that was right by her ear.

"Like I said, I'll be joining this team" Weiss was about to speak up but he cut her off with a smirk. "Orders from the headmaster" Weiss closed her mouth and turned about with a humph.

"Why did he make you enroll" Zoro sighed and moved into the room, sat on the floor and retold them everything he and Ozpin spoke about.

"So...you're from another world?" Yang questioned, not completely sure what was happening.

"Seems that way. This definitely isn't the world I'm used to. No where near crazy enough" He chuckled.

"I just have one question" Blake spoke up. Zoro looked her way and she continued.

"How do we know we can trust you? No offence but a guy sleeping in the same room as four girls, how do we know you wont try something while we sleep?" Zoro barked out a laugh.

"No offence to you ladies but I'm not interested in you. Never cared much about sexual acts. And you can trust me, forcing myself on a woman would sully the honour of being a swordsman" He said, laying down on the ground closing his eyes. The girls looked at each other skeptically then looked back at Zoro when they caught smell of something.

"Ugh, Zoro you stink" Ruby complained. Zoro sat up.

"Not my fault I was trekking through a stupid forest for close to three hours" Ruby pointed to a door on the side of the room.

"Go take a shower" She ordered.

Sighing, he sat up and walked over to the door and walked in. A few moments later they the girls heard running water.

"So what do you guy think of him?" Yang asked.

"I don't trust him" Weiss quickly answered.

"Why not?" Yang shot back

"He just doesn't seem trustworthy"

"I think he's trustworthy" Ruby said.

"He seems like a nice guy, maybe a little rough around the edges and not very well mannered but he seems nice enough" She elaborated.

"I agree with Ruby" Yang said.

Blake didn't give an answer, not sure what she thought of the swordsman.

"And did you guys see his chest? He's super buff" Yang said, dramatically swooning for effect.

"But did you see the scar that ran down his chest? I'm surprised he survived something like that." Ruby said, not knowing she gave Yang some ammo to tease her with.

"Ohhh? So you were checking him out were you Ruby?" Yang teased, causing a blush to dust Ruby's face.

"YANG!" She shouted, throwing a pillow at her sisters face, knocking her over as she laughed loudly.

After a few quiet minutes, the bathroom door opened and the girls turned to find Zoro walk out with nothing but a towel around his waist.

Another awkward silence followed his entrance, Zoro going about his business like nothing was wrong. Ruby, Weiss and even Blake had a deep blush on their faces, Yang just smirked. Weiss and Blake couldn't help but appreciate his muscled body but Ruby covered her face with her hands.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Weiss shouted. Zoro turned with a confused expression.

"What are you shouting about now?" He asked, annoyed.

"Where are your clothes?" She shouted.

"Oh right, forgot about those" He walked back into the bathroom and Weiss sighed. But then he walked back out holding his clothes and not wearing them.

"I meant put your damn clothes on" She screeched, throwing the nearest object at him, which was a book. It collided with his head and he turned to her.

"The hell was that for? Damn woman" He shouted, holding a hand to where the book hit him.

"Don't 'damn woman' me" She said putting on her best impression of him "Get back in the bathroom and change into your clothes, we don't want to see you half naked" Her trying to intimidate him was severely cut back by the blush on her cheeks but he glanced between her and the bathroom then mumbled something intelligible then walked over to the bathroom.

Weiss sat on her bed, feeling a headache coming on. Yang smirked at her from atop her bed. "Damn Weiss, you really know how to tame the mean ones" Weiss blushed again but glared at Yang.

"Shut up Yang. I merely don't wish to see him half naked and would appreciate it if h-" Yang cut her off.

"You staring at his body and blushing says otherwise" Weiss tensed.

"I was not staring at his body" Right then, the door to the bathroom opened and Zoro walked out, dressed in his clothes. He leaned against the door frame and smirked evily at Weiss.

"What's this about you staring at me and blushing?" Weiss felt her face turn red and she turned her back to him. Zoro chuckled, finding enjoyment in teasing her.

Ruby spoke up next, intent on saving Weiss from her embarrassment.

"Well, uh, It's time we slept. Zoro, I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on the sofa over there, it's a but small but it's comfortable" Zoro nodded at her.

"I'm used to sleeping on a wooden deck so this'll be fine" He said, laying down on the sofa.

"Goodnight guys" Ruby said, earning a chorus of goodnights from the other girls.

Zoro closed his eyes, intent on getting some much needed sleep. _Well, whatever happens, I'm stuck with these four girls now, at least until I get back to my own world._ An image of Weiss's blushing face passed through his head and he chuckled. _This could be more interesting than I thought._

* * *

Chapter 2 is done.

I know, I know. The whole coming out of the bathroom wearing only a towel is super cliche but I wanted a chance for Zoro to tease Weiss and couldn't think of any better scenarios.

Please review if you can and I hope you stick with this fic. :)


	3. Story time

**Grimm Hunter**

Chapter 3.

I'm having a lot of fun writing this fic. More fun that I thought.

This chapter will involve Zoro retelling some stories from his world.

I should mention that this fic takes place in-between volume two and three so Cinder and the others are at Beacon.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rwby, One piece or any characters. The belong to Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Eichiro Oda respectively.**

On with the chapter.

* * *

Zoro sat watching team Rwby interacting with one another. They were currently sitting in the dining hall eating breakfast. He was rudely awoken this morning by Weiss kicking his side, none too gently either. He didn't understand having to get up so early on their day off. He looked to the aforementioned girl and watched with a lazy interest. He had managed to figure out both Ruby and Yang, but Blake and especially Weiss had kept him guessing.

Ruby reminded him a lot of both Luffy and Chopper. She was young, immature and not overly intelligent but not dumb either. But like Chopper she was incredibly smart in her field of expertise, which to her was weapons. But she was also loyal and protective of her friends and would throw herself in the line of danger if it was to protect them. She was also a near genius when it came to strategy. They held strange tests here in beacon where you had to plan out a strategy on how to beat certain grimm with certain weapons and items and sometimes you also had to protect innocent civilians. Ruby aced those tests every time and in little amount of time as well. She, just like Luffy was someone you do not judge from looks alone, otherwise it would cost you dearly.

Yang, was similar to Ruby. Although her flirtatious tendencies reminded him of a certain shitty dartboard brow chef, they've even had a few disagreements since he joined. She was of average intelligence but that was fine, her raw power made her a force of nature. She, like Ruby was loyal and protective of her friends but she was also more mature than Ruby, she was the big sister of the girls, she was the one that people went to when they needed someone to listen and to not judge them for anything. She was the strong one, the backbone and the muscle of the team. She was hotheaded and reckless, but that only made her more dangerous. The reckless ones are reckless for a reason.

Blake was exactly like Robin; Quiet, likes books and scarily observant. Blake still remained a mystery to Zoro, she was quiet and very withdrawn. He could tell she had some kind of secret. She was constantly on guard, proving a life of danger. Zoro could swear that at times, mainly when shes emotional, he sees her bow twitch, but it must be his imagination. But maybe not, he's seen the people walking around with animal features, a lot like minks. Zoro figured Blake might be one of the faunus. Blake was a mystery, but that's exactly what she wants, she wants to stay as an unknown, she doesn't like people knowing more about her than they should. That's the extent he has figured out about her.

Then there was Weiss. Weiss was Nami, the two were scarily a like. But, she was the hardest to figure out for Zoro. She acts far differently around different people. When she thinks no one else is around, and it's just her and the three other girls, she is relaxed, not so uptight and she even smiles from time to time. When Zoro or anyone else is around, she's the epitome of a stone faced bitch. She is cold and calculated. She remains calm in almost every situation and has control over all of her emotions. When she is around people she thinks would somehow benefit her she changes her attitude and likes and dislikes to perfectly match that person. In social situations, Weiss is always in control, if not then she sure as hell takes control. But Zoro could tell that Weiss had a secret, she wasn't what people perceived her to be, she wasn't cold, mean or heartless. She was one of the nicest people, she just feels the need to wear a constant mask, a facade to trick her peers.

It had been five days since he joined the girls and today was the day that Zoro agreed to talk about his world and tell the girls some stories of his adventures. Blake and Weiss were still unsure about the whole other world thing, hell Zoro was as well. After finishing their breakfast's, they headed back up to the dorm room and quickly entered.

The girls went to their respective bunks while Zoro sat on the floor in the middle of the room.

"So, Zoro" Yang's voice caught his attention. "What are you gonna tell us about?" Zoro shrugged.

"Guess I should tell you about my crew first" Zoro sighed, not really looking forward to the long talk about his crew.

"Well, first there's the captain, Monkey D Luffy." Weiss cut in.

"What a weird name" Zoro chuckled but continued.

"Monkey D Luffy. He's a complete idiot. The man who'll be the king of the pirates. Great fighter, really strong and has a great sense of right and wrong. He's an idiot, immature, reckless but he always pulls through. He never lets his friends down. He ate the gum gum fruit" Zoro paused then realised that he never told them about devil fruits. After taking a quick break to explain them he gets back to the crew. "The fruit allows him to stretch his body just like rubber. He's kinda like you in a way Ruby" Ruby looked confused.

"How is stretching like rubber similar to me?" Zoro smirked then explained.

"That's not what I mean. He's immature and reckless, just like you. But you're both also great leaders and step up when it really matters. Your sense of leadership reminds me of him, guess that's why I have no problem being lead by you" Ruby smiled and bashfully rubs the back of her head.

"Then there's Nami, our navigator and resident thief" He looked at Weiss and grins. "You and her are just a like" Weiss glared "My point exactly" Weiss looked away with a huff "She's...annoying. She cares for money and tangerines the most in the world. According to her I owe her a huge debt. She keeps the male members of the crew in check, she's violent, short tempered and smart. She likes to draw maps and it's her dream to draw a map of the entire world. But, despite her temper and her violent nature, she's a nice person, she cares for those close to her and would gladly put her life on the line to rescue them." He looked up to Weiss and smirked, Weiss looked away but shot him a small smile as well. "She fights using a weapon she calls...clima...something, it allows her to control weather basically."

Yang smiled "She sounds like a handful" Zoro grunted.

"She is, but we'd be doomed without her. Besides, we need someone to control the crazy guys on our crew" He moved on.

"Then there's Usopp. Our sniper and resident liar. He's a coward, a huge coward. He much prefers avoiding fights and danger, but with a captain like ours that's the exact opposite of what will happen. He's a pretty smart guy, he's an inventor and the one that made Nami's weapon. Although he's a coward, as soon as someone insults one of the other crew he'll stop running and fight with everything he has. His dream is to become a brave warrior of the sea. Basically he just wants to get stronger."

"Is there a reason that he's a liar?" Blake asked.

"Honestly, I couldn't tell you" He answered, she seemed satisfied.

"Then there is the shitty cook" The girls traded looks at how he said it. "Sanji is his name, he's the third strongest after me" The girls seemed shocked.

"You're the second strongest?" Yang questioned.

"Yea, I'm also the first mate" He said.

"So, that makes you the vice captain?" Ruby asked, Zoro shrugged.

"I guess. Anyway, the shitty cook is an annoying ladies man who flirts with every woman he meets. His dream is to find some special sea or something." Zoro quickly moved on, not wanting to spend too long talking about Sanji"

"Then the're the doctor, Chopper. He's a Reindeer that ate the human human fruit, so he's technically half human half reindeer" Ruby squealed.

"He sounds adorable" Zoro chuckled.

"He's the youngest of the crew and pretty gullible, always falling for Usopp's stupid lies. His dream is to cure all diseases and become a great doctor. He's pretty strong, thanks to his medical knowledge he actually made his devil fruit stronger by creating a special drug that unlocks new abilities. He's often mistaken for the crews pet and has a really low bounty because of it" Blake spoke up.

"You guys have bounties?" Zoro sighed, annoyed that he forgot to include them.

"Okay, in order of who I just spoke about; Luffy's bounty is 500 million and his nickname is straw hat, I have a bounty of 320 million and my nickname is pirate hunter, Nami has a bounty of 66 million and her nickname is cat burglar, Usopp has a bounty of 200 million and his nickname is...God, the shitty cook has a bounty of 177 million and is called black leg and Chopper has a bounty of 100 cause he is mistaken as the pet and his nickname is cotton candy lover"

Zoro looked at each of the girls, each of them wearing a face of shock at hearing the price of the bounties. "You're worth 320 million?" Weiss asked, putting emphasis on the word 'million' Zoro smirked and nodded his head.

"Anyway, back to the crew. Next would be Robin. Also known as the devil child, her bounty is 130 million. She's one of the oldest on the crew and a complete mystery, even to us. She likes to keep to herself, she's crazy observant and enjoys making people uncomfortable. She ate the hana hana devil fruit, allowing her to sprout any of her body parts anywhere she wants" Yang spoke up with a grin on her face.

"Any part?" She gestured to her breasts and earned a pillow to the face from both Ruby and Weiss, she fell back with a defeated huff. "You guys are no fun" Zoro rolled his eyes and continued.

"She's the last survivor of her home island that was destroyed by the world government because they were scholars on the verge of uncovering something called the void century. Which they weren't happy about. She got her first bounty at the age of eight, at eight she was made a criminal. As a last ditch resort she had to become a criminal. She started taking advantage of people and using her smarts to survive. She was told her whole life that her mere existence was a crime. She was actually an enemy of ours before she joined the crew. Luffy saved her life and because of that she decided that she would repay him by helping on our journey. Think I've shared enough about her" Zoro heaved a sigh. The girls seemed a little annoyed at this world government for making an eight year old girl a criminal.

"How can people be so cruel as to make a little girl a criminal just because she survived death. And to be told her life was a crime? That must have been horrible" Blake seemed especially annoyed, making Zoro more curious about her. He decided to ignore it for now and continue.

"Next is Franky. He's got a bounty of 94 million and his nickname is cyborg. He's a big guy and like his name suggests, he's a cyborg. He's also a pervert, wearing nothing but a Hawaiian shirt and a speedo. He's our shipwright and a lot smarter than he makes himself out to be, he's just way too emotional. He's also the second oldest on the crew. He's nice guy, just really damn weird" Zoro smirked, knowing who was coming next.

"And lastly is Brook. The resident skeleton" He got several confused looks. "He's a guy that ate the yomi yomi devil fruit, it allows the eater to resurrect once after dying, too bad that where he died was a heavily fogged sea and it took him a long time to find his body and it was a skeleton by the time he found it. He then spent the next fifty years alone" This earned a gasp from Ruby. "Because of his devil fruit, he's basically immortal unless his bones get broken beyond repair. He's also our musician and a fellow swordsman. His swordsmanship as a lot like yours Weiss. More about accuracy and targeting weak spots. Oh, he's also a pervert, after spending so long without seeing a woman, whenever he sees one he always asks to see their panties." Zoro concluded, getting odd looks from Blake and Weiss and Ruby looking flushed and holding her skirt down, as if she had actually just been asked that.

"fifty years alone? That must have been horrible" Weiss muttered.

"I got a question" Yang said, catching everyone's attention.

"Why did you join the crew?" She questioned.

"heh, well I wasn't given much choice in the matter" He chuckled.

"When Luffy makes up his mind it's impossible to make him change it. I was strung up on a post, made a deal with a guy that I would go a month without food and water or he would execute a little girl and her mother. Luffy decided that I would be joining his crew, he busted me out and I agreed to join" He concluded his story.

"A whole month?" Blake asked.

"Yup. Almost done it too, but it turns out the other guy was planning to execute me anyway" He shrugged and looked to the ground.

"I got one" Ruby exclaimed, making everyone turn to her with confused expressions.

"Well, you have a lot of scars, what was the most painful one?" Zoro raised a brow at the odd question.

"Hmm, pain wise, it wasn't something that really left a scar" He started thinking back to the time on Thriller bark.

"Well I didn't mean what the most pain you have ever been in is, but this could be interesting too" Zoro huffed but decided to just continue.

"Me and the others had just beat a pretty tough enemy, we were exhausted and hurt. We were glad that it was over. Except, it wasn't over. There was another enemy on the island, someone stronger than the one we just fought. His name was Kuma and he had a devil fruit, I can't remember the name of it but it basically allowed him to repel anything, including air. Luffy was unconscious from the fight so I stepped up to fight him, I couldn't even touch him. He said that he would let us all live as long as we handed over the head of Luffy. We didn't do it obviously. Next thing I know there is an explosion and a huge rush of air. I get up and find everyone is passed out, except me. I see Kuma walk over and start picking Luffy up, I rush over and manage to land a hit on him" Zoro sighs.

"This is where it started going downhill. Turns out the guy was a cyborg the whole time, he shoots a laser at me and I was so exhausted that I barely managed to dodge. This went on for a while. I made a deal with him, I would give him my head in place of Luffy's" Ruby gasped and Yang's eyes widened.

"I wasn't as infamous as Luffy but I'm gonna be the greatest swordsman and would be causing a lot of trouble in the future. Then the idiot chef decided to come out and try and do it in my place" Weiss noticed the tint of annoyance and...respect? On Zoro's voice. Weiss smirked _Seems like there's something more to their relationship_ she thought.

"I knocked the pervert out and Kuma agreed to take my head instead. But...he would make me taste hell first. Or something along those lines. Thanks to his ability he was able to somehow repel all of Luffy's damage and exhaustion" Weiss looked confused.

"How does that work? You can't just repel physical injuries" Zoro laughed.

"If that's confusing you then you would be surprised everyday in my world. It's a crazy place where things that can't be explained are pretty common place. Anyway, back to the story. Kuma repelled all Luffy's damage and exhaustion and said that if I am to take his place then I should take all his suffering. But after fighting most of the day and then taking that point blank explosion, I was pretty close to death, could barely move. I had already taken more damage than a human should survive, Kuma said that if I was take all Luffy's pain that I would surely die. He gave me a small taste of it" Zoro sighed and Ruby dashed to hug him, she must have assumed that talking about this was hard for him. He tried prying her off but the girl had a surprisingly strong grip, he conceded and let her do what she wanted. Yang and Blake both chuckled at his exasperated expression.

"That tiny piece was enough to almost knock me unconscious. The pain was immense, felt like every part of me was being stabbed, lit on fire and ripped apart all at the same time. But there was no way in hell that I was gonna let Luffy die there, he was the man who would be pirate king and if I had to give up my life to help him achieve that then I would gladly die for him" The girls were shocked at Zoro's loyalty to his captain.

"Anyway, Kuma let me take the ball of pain to a different area, didn't wanna wake up my crew by screaming. When we were far enough away Kuma left and I sunk both my arms into the ball. The next thing I can remember is standing, covered in blood and my clothes ripped up and the shitty cook asking what had happened. I think I passed out not long after and I woke up a few days later" Zoro ended his story and patted Ruby's shoulder, she pulled back and smiled at him then went back to her bunk.

"Wait, how did you survive that? You said you were near death already" Weiss questioned.

"Your guess is as good as mine. All I really remember is being determined to make sure Luffy and my crew survive. My ambition was to become the greatest swordsman, but ambition is useless if I can't even save my captain" The girls had to admit, Zoro was more impressive than they expected, behind the stupid, directionless brute is a fiercely loyal and powerful fighter who's faced challenges way out of their league.

Zoro, from the request of Blake went on to tell them about more of the adventure he's been on; Alabasta, The Sky island and Enies Lobby which was Yang and Ruby's favourite.

By the time he finished talking, it was already closing in on dinner time. Standing up and stretching, Zoro picked up his swords which Ozpin for some reason allowed him to keep on him and walked to the door.

"Wait, don't leave on your own, you'll get lost" Weiss called out as he was about to open the door.

"Huh? I'm just going to the dining hall, I know the way princess" He shot back

"Just wait for us, we can go down at the same time" Zoro grunted.

"And why should I princess?" Zoro felt a fist connect roughly with his head. He looked up and the words of protest died in his throat.

"Call me princess one more time, please" Weiss had a raised fist and looked ready to bash his head in. Zoro looked away with a huff, muttering.

"Damn woman is just like Nami" Weiss glared at him. Yang laughed.

"Well, seems like we got someone here who can keep you in check just like that navigator of yours" Zoro groaned, not pleased with the idea of another Nami.

After a few minutes, the girls were ready and they all headed down to the dining hall together.

* * *

"So Mercury, what information have you got on that green haired swordsman?" Cinder asked the sliver haired teen who was sat reading a comic.

"Well" He said, placing the comic down "He's weird, like, he seems to have never existed" Emerald looked at him like he was crazy.

"Do tell" Cinder ordered.

"He's not on any records, no birth registration, no criminal record, no school application and not on any school register. Not to mention the fact he seems to be pretty strong, someone as strong as him would get recognition immediately. Yet, no one has heard of him or seen him before. He's a complete anomaly. But, he's also a bit of an idiot, we might be able to 'convince' him to help us if we had some sort of incentive" Cinder was intrigued.

"Why would we need his help? And what kind of incentive did you have in mind?" Mercury shrugged.

"I dunno, he seems pretty strong, strength like that would be useful to us. Right?" Cinder thought for a moment then nodded.

"And for incentive, he seems to have gotten pretty close to the members of team Rwby, especially the leader. He seems to have a lot of respect for her and is even kinda protective. Dunno if it cause she's so young or maybe he reminds him of someone, honestly I couldn't care. But yesterday he beat up a third year team who were picking on Ruby. And by beat up I mean he broke several bones in their bodies" Emerald chuckled.

"The guy sounds like trouble if you ask me" Cinder appeared to be in deep thought.

"Emerald, contact Adam and the white fang and Mercury, find Neo, we'll need her." Emerald and Mercury shared a worried glance.

"So, you have a plan?"Emerald questioned.

Cinder smirked and didn't answer. Instead she stood up and walked out the door, intent on devising a plan to capture the swordsman.

* * *

Chapter 3, done. I'm enjoying writing this.

THE PLOT THICKENS.

I have an idea on where I want this fic to go but I'm still undecided.

Please review, helps me get better as a writer.


	4. The picture

**Grimm Hunter**

Chapter 4. I know I'm getting these out really fast but i'm enjoying writing it and I'm bored and have nothing else to do.

This chapter is gonna be a Zoro and Weiss central chapter.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Zoro sweeped shusui down in an arc, aiming for the neck of his opponent. Stopping an inch away he watched as Weiss grit her teeth in frustration.

"That's twelve wins for me and zero for you" Zoro smirked, earning a frustrated groan from the short girl. Zoro sheathed Shusui.

"We've been doing this for two hours, how haven't I even beat you once" She placed myrtenaster at her hip and walked over to a nearby vending machine. Today was sunday and Weiss had asked Zoro to train with her. She would have asked one of the other girls but Ruby and Yang are away out in Vale for sisterly bonding time and Blake is away to an autograph signing of her favourite author. That meant she was left with the boneheaded brute that was Zoro. Weiss got a simple bottle of water from the machine.

"You're too slow" Weiss turned to stare at him, sipping her water.

"Slow? I'm one of the fastest fighters in our year" Zoro shrugged.

"You're still compared the types of people I've fought" He stated.

"You also leave yourself open at times" Weiss looked at him. Zoro walked over.

"Draw Myrtenaster" He said.

"And why sho-" Zoro cut her off.

"Just do it" Weiss glared but done as he said. He walked round behind her and got her into a good stance, which meant he ended up touching her thighs in order to position her legs. Weiss blushed.

"Just where do you think you're touching, brute" She exclaimed, trying to pry his hands off her leg but he was far too strong. After a few minutes she relented and let him get it over with.

"Keep your weapon close to you, it'll help in case you need to make fast parry's or position changes" Zoro said as he walked to the front of her again.

"Now I'm not very familiar with your type of swordsmanship but I can at least help a little. When slashing try and avoid making an unnecessary moves, it might end up prolonging the window that the enemy could have to attack. One thing that could help you is adding in more twist, turns and flips. You seem to be pretty athletic and you incorporate turns and flips anyway, but try and add more or just add a few more complex movements. It'll keep your opponent guessing and even catch them off guard. When slashing, try and slash with the tip of the blade, not only will it give you more space between you and your opponent but also give you more time to recover in case you leave yourself open. Remember, one inch could be the difference between living and dying" Weiss was taking down notes in a notepad she kept with her.

"Thank you Zoro, I'll try and do some of the things you recommended me" Zoro nodded and Weiss turned and walked off but stopped before she left the training room.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Sure, I could go for some food" He said, resting a hand on his swords.

Weiss put the empty bottle of water in the bin as she passed by. Zoro quickly caught up to Weiss, his longer legs giving him an advantage. Weiss suddenly stopped walking.

"What is it?" Zoro asked, seeing her stare at something further down the corridor. There was the boy her came to know as the school bully, Cardin Winchester. Zoro glanced back at Weiss and seen the look of annoyance and dread on her face. _Is he giving Weiss trouble?_ Zoro thought about asking her but he was cut off.

"Well, well. If it isn't the princess" Zoro looked to see Cardin walking over and eyeing Weiss. Zoro felt annoyance build up.

"What do you want Cardin?" Weiss snapped, clearly not pleased by his presence.

"Ohh come on princess, no need to be mean" Cardin jokes, earning something that sounded almost like a growl from Weiss. Zoro looked confusedly between the two.

"If you have nothing to say then we will be leaving" Weiss said, attempting to move passed Cardin.

"Remember our agreement, princess" Weiss froze. Zoro looked between the two again.

"You said you wouldn't mention that around others" Weiss said through grit teeth.

"Oh? Worried what your boyfriend would think" Weiss twirled to face him.

"He's not my boyfriend" She snapped.

"No I suppose he's not. I mean, who in their right mind would date you" Weiss reeled back in shock.

"And what is that supposed to mean" She snapped. Zoro was thinking of intervening.

"Well just look at that scar, it's ugly." Weiss's face fell. "You're ugly. No one would want to date someone who has such an ugly scar. Not to mention your horrible personality" Weiss' hands balled into fists and she directed her gaze to the floor. Weiss was self conscious of herself enough already, the fact she hadn't...developed very much didn't help but she was especially conscious of her scar.

"No one likes scars and they're ug-" Cardin was cut off by the tip of a sword pointing at his face. Cardin turned his attention to Zoro and tensed.

"I think it's about time you shut up" Zoro snapped, his voice dripping with venom.

Zoro stepped in between Cardin and Weiss. Weiss looked at Zoro.

"I don't know what this is all about but I sure as hell ain't gonna stand by and let you insult her. Scar's aren't ugly. They're proof that's she's a fighter and that she lives a life of danger. That scar is proof of her surviving a tough battle and never giving up and improving herself. That scar is a badge, a medal of courage and strength. A scar is not something to be disgusted by but instead something to admire and respect. I sure as hell don't see any scars on you so you get no respect from me. Weiss has my respect, not only because she commands respect from others but because she's a fighter and a survivor" All of that was aimed more at Weiss than at Cardin. Weiss felt a smile tug at her lips.

"If I find you harassing Weiss, or any of the other members of team Rwby. Well, lets just say you'll be getting intimate with shusui." He flicked the sword that was still pointing at Cardin then dropped it to his side and leaned in closer, letting a maniacal grin spread across his face "Very intimate" He said. Cardin spun round and sprinted away.

Zoro turned round and was quickly greeted by a slap to the face.

"Idiot, do you know how much trouble you'll be in for pointing a weapon at a student" Weiss snapped angrily, but Zoro noticed the slight smile on her lips.

Zoro sighed "Annoying woman, I help you out and that's the thanks I get" Weiss huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"I didn't ask for your help, I could have handled that situation myself" She turned her head away. Zoro sighed again. _She's more stubborn than Nami._ He thought with slight annoyance.

"But" Weiss started, she turned to Zoro with an embarrassed smile on her face. "Thank you, Zoro. It meant a lot to me to hear that" Zoro sighed then patted her head.

"What's the problem princess? Not used to getting a compliment" He started walking to the dining hall again. Weiss watched him walk away, a strange feeling in her gut. Ignoring it she walked after him.

"How rude, I'll have you know I get complimented quite often" She flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"By who? The mirror?" Zoro grinned at her and she huffed indignantly. Teasing Weiss remained an entertaining activity. She quickly returned her gaze to the floor.

"You're not going to ask me what the agreement between me and Cardin was?" She questioned.

"Nope. It's none of my business what you do and who you interact with. But I'll listen if you wanna talk about it" He glanced at her and she sighed. Part of he felt disappointed that he didn't seem to have any interest. _But why do I care exactly? It's not like he has any reason to care what I do._ She shook her head of the thoughts.

"Well Cardin was asked by professor Ozpin to deliver a message to team Rwby. I was the only one in the room and was in the middle of-" Weiss cut herself off, realising what she was about to let slip. But Zoro caught on, that's what the smirk would suggest anyway.

"You were in the middle of some alone time?" Weiss blushed and glared at him. Zoro laughed and threw his head back.

"No need to look so embarrassed Weiss. All teenagers do it at some point" He chuckled and walked off, leaving Weiss to glare at his back, she quickly caught up again.

"Anyway, I forgot to lock the door to the room and Cardin came in, somehow I never noticed and he took a picture. He blackmailed me into being his work jockey." Zoro glanced down at her.

"Take it he was threatening to spread the image around?" Weiss nodded.

"If it was to circulate my reputation would be destroyed, not to mention if my father were to find out he would be furious." Weiss shivered at the thought of what her father would do. Zoro stared at her and wondered what she meant. He didn't know much about Weiss' life outside of Beacon but from what he's heard he would guess that she and her family are important somehow.

"Damn." Zoro said, stopping in his tracks.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"I forgot that Ozpin wanted to speak to me today" He muttered.

"Oh I see" She said then started walking again "Well, don't take too long. You're my only company for today and I don't feel like spending it alone" Weiss waved over her shoulder.

Zoro sighed and walked off in the direction Cardin ran, having no intention of going to see Ozpin.

After a thirty minute search, Zoro found Cardin and his lackeys in the courtyard. picking on a girls with rabbit ears.

Zoro walked over and stood behind Cardin. Sky, Dove and Russel all turned to look at Zoro.

"So, I heard something interesting" Zoro said, getting Cardin's attention.

Cardin turned with a worried expression on his face. Zoro glanced to the girl they were picking on and made a gesture with his head, telling her to leave, she happily complied.

"So, you've got a picture?" Cardin got a bad feeling as to where this was going. He slowly nodded his head.

"Delete it" He growled. Cardin seemed to have grown some balls and decided to stand up to Zoro.

"Or what you one eyed freak?" He insulted. His friends snickered behind him.

Zoro, not caring for their immature acts decided to let his killing intent be known and Cardin's lackeys instantly shut up. He hardened his gaze on Cardin who had gone pale and seemed to have forgotten to breathe.

"Take out your device" Cardin's brow raised.

"You mean my scroll?" He asked in a small voice that didn't suit his size. Zoro nodded. Cardin quickly fished it out of his pocket.

Zoro drew Shusui, slashed Cardin's scroll and sheathed shusui. Turning around. He looked over his shoulder, the look in his eye promising pain. "If you mess with team Rwby" He closed his eye. "No, If you mess with my friends. I will make you regret it" Zoro walked off. He hated people like him, people who acted tough and spoke big but resorted to tactics like threats and blackmail to get people to do what they want. He had no intention of following through with his threat on someone who didn't pose any kind of threat but the difference between a threat from Cardin and a threat from Zoro is that Zoro would carry the threat through if needed.

* * *

After eating lunch, Weiss decided to go for a walk in the gardens of Beacon. They were her favourite place to go when she wanted to be alone. The heiress was lost deep in thought as she walked. _What is wrong with me? I can't seriously be crushing on that idiot?_ She thought back on the feeling she felt in the hall earlier. It had been a recurring feeling around Zoro. She would get a weird feeling in her gut and she couldn't concentrate as well. She sighed, not continuing that line of thought.

She continued walking for several minutes when something caught her eye. Ozpin was walking through the gardens. _Wait, I thought Zoro was away to talk to Ozpin? There is no way they've finished already and there's no way Ozpin forgot._ She walked over to the headmaster, intent on getting an answer.

"Professor?" She said as she got close, Ozpin turned to address her.

"Ahh Ms Schnee. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Have you finished talking with Zoro?" She decided to just ask straight, it would be easier than doing it around about way. Ozpin's face remained neutral.

"I'm sorry? I'm afraid I don't understand" Weiss groaned.

"So you weren't planning to talk to Zoro today?" Ozpin sipped his coffee.

"No, I made no such plans for today"

"I see, thank you professor" Weiss walked off, hand on her chin and wondering why Zoro would lie. Then it hit her.

"Oh no. He said he had to speak to Ozpin after I told him about the picture Cardin took. He couldn't be confronting him could he?" Weiss sighed.

"What am I talking about, of course Zoro would confront Cardin about this" She ran off in attempts to find the idiot swordsman.

Weiss slowed to a halt, hand on her knees and panting hard. "I swear, when I find that idiot I'm gonna hit him so hard" She said, her anger being diminished by her exhaustion. She had been running around for a good twenty minutes with no luck in finding Zoro.

She was genuinely furious with Zoro at the fact he lied to her and the fact he probably confronted Cardin. _Dammit, where could he be? That idiot better not have done anything to get me involved with his stupidity. Doesn't he realise what my father with do if I get in trouble here? Wait, does Zoro even know about my family and that I'm an heiress, don't think I ever mentioned it._ She sighed and sat on a nearby bench.

Weiss looked up and seen Zoro walk round a corner, just as she was about to go over and give him a piece of her mind she spotted a woman walking beside him. She was one of the students from Haven that was here for the vytal festival that was coming up. _What was her name? Cinder I believe._

Cinder walked beside Zoro, she seen him earlier, taking care of Cardin and his idiots. She decided to introduce herself and she walked with him, much to Zoro's clear annoyance.

"Well, Zoro, it's been lovely talking but I should really be getting back to my dorm" Zoro grunted.

Out the corner of her eye, Cinder spotted the Schnee heiress and got a brilliant idea. From what she knows, Zoro and the heiress had been spending the most time together and Weiss had even shown the signs of having a crush on the swordsman.

Grabbing the collar of Zoro's shirt, she pulled him in for a kiss.

Weiss' eyes widened. Zoro was kissing her. Weiss looked away, feeling hurt. _Why? Why do I feel this way for an idiot like him._ Weiss looked back and seen that they were still kissing.

Zoro stood in shock, not expecting the woman who's name he couldn't even remember to kiss him. After a couple minutes of standing dumbfounded, Zoro pushed the woman away, finding she put up no resistance.

Cinder licked her lips then turned and walked away. _He's an interesting one._

Zoro wiped his mouth as he watched the woman walked away. He decided to try and find Weiss, since he said he would help her train today.

"What the hell is up with this academy?" He mumbled to himself as he walked.

Weiss slammed the dorm room door behind her as she entered.

"Go away" She said to the annoying feeling in her chest.

"Dammit it just go away" She said again but louder this time. She was sick of the stupid feeling already. _He kissed a woman, so what, he can kiss whoever he wants._ Weiss sighed and leaned back against the door.

"Why do I have to fall for the idiots?" She said in frustration.

Weiss was broken out of her depressed state by her scroll buzzing.

She took her scroll out and checked it, she had a message from Blake.

She opened it and read it.

" _We have trouble. Get to the warehouses in the industrial district."_ Weiss sighed. _Great, just what I needed._ She thought, standing up.

* * *

And that's chapter 4. I know I posted today but I had more time than I thought so i decided to write most of the day and managed to finish.

And the heiress has fallen...well, maybe love is too strong. The heiress has a crush on Zoro.

Please review. Always makes me happy. See you next chapter.


	5. Trouble

**Grimm Hunter**

Chapter 5 is here.

Prepare for drama.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rwby, One piece or the characters. They belong to Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Eichiro Oda respectively.**

Here's a fun fact about this story: It was originally gonna be Law that fell into the rwbyverse but I find his character quite difficult to write so I went with Zoro since he is my second favourite character.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Weiss sprinted down the street, rushing towards Vale's industrial district. Blake had sent the message to her roughly ten minutes ago and she was concerned for her.

As the warehouses came into view, Weiss slowed to a jog. Glancing around, Weiss looked for any signs of Blake, Ruby or Yang. She was pretty sure that Blake probably contacted the sisters about this as well.

Approaching the rear of the warehouses she gripped the hilt of Myrtenaster, ready for any kind of surprise attack. Hearing light footsteps behind her, she spun round and was greeted by golden amber eyes. Sighing she glared at the raven haired girl.

"Would you please stop sneaking up on me" Blake smirked.

"Sorry, but it's so easy to catch you by surprise" Weiss sighed.

"So what's going on?" She asked.

Blake waved for her to follow.

Blake lead Weiss to an area that was wide open and filled with metal crates. Looking around, Weiss spotted several white fang members, all of whom were inspecting the metal crates. Schnee family crates. Weiss grit her teeth

"Hey guys" She heard Ruby whisper from behind.

She turned to see Ruby and Yang crouching behind them.

"No Zoro?" Yang questioned.

"We can do this without that idiot" Weiss bite, earning confused glances from her three friends.

"Did something happen between you two while we were gone?" Worry was laced in Ruby's voice, clearly worried that two of her friends had a disagreement of some kind.

"Guys, this isn't the time. There's a robbery going on like, thirty feet away" Blake reminded.

"Right, sorry" Ruby apologised, peeking out from their hiding spot to see the criminals.

"There's not that many of them. Seems odd, they aren't even trying to be discreet" She said.

"Wait, who's that? Seems important" She added, the other girls peered out at the one she was talking about.

Blake froze. Adam walked over to one of the white fang members and said something to him, the girls being too far away to hear.

"This isn't good" She muttered, catching the attention of the other girls. They turned to see that Blake had a look of fear on her face.

"You know that guy Blake?" Yang questioned, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Blake nodded "He was my partner back in the white fang and is one of the highest ranking officers of the white fang. We have no chance of beating him" Blake said while eyeing the man in question.

"Well we can't just let them get away with this" Weiss said. Blake turned to her.

"We can't risk fighting him. Look, I know you feel the need to stop them taking your families property but Adam is too strong" Blake bite at her, a little more harsh than was necessary.

Weiss bristled but kept quiet, not wanting to lose her cool and alert the white fang.

Adam walked over to a crate and tapped it twice with the hilt of his sword. He nodded to some nearby soldiers and they pried the door open and peered inside. Adam walked in and looked at the boxes. Boxes full of dust. The white fang had no use for dust, this was all a set up to lure Blake and her little friends to come here with that swordsman that Cinder was so interested in. He knows that Blake had seen and tailed him to this location, now he just needs to wait for them to show up.

"Blake, I get what you're saying but we need to do something, at least let them know that we've caught them in the act" Yang whispered. Blake shook her head.

"It's far too dangerous" She replied.

Weiss grunted and stood up "Sorry, but i'm not gonna stand back and watch them steal my families property" Blake grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Don't be an idiot Weiss, if you go out there then you'll die, or get badly injured. We need to leave or get reinforcements" Weiss jerked her wrist out of her grip and leaned towards Blake.

"I am not going to stand here and let them steal from my family" She spun around and ignored the voices telling her to not be an idiot. Weiss was not in the mood for any of this, the events of earlier today still weighing on her mind and making her more impulsive.

Stepping out into the clearing with Myrtenaster drawn, white fang members quickly caught sight of her. Drawing their weapons they went to aim at her but she used a glyph to close the distance and slashed across the chest of two of the men.

Yang ran out and fired a blast at one of the nearby men who was trying to shoot at Weiss. Ruby fired behind her and shot forward, knocking several men out by using the blunt end of her scythe

Blake hesitantly ran out, glancing around for Adam, shooting some grunts as she did.

Blake stalked over to Weiss and roughly yanked her arm. "What the hell are you thinking? I told you about the risks and you completely ignored it" Weiss yanked her arm out of Blake's grip again and scowled at her.

"And why do you just assume that I will sit back and watch them steal from my family" Blake glared at her.

"This isn't about your family and you know it" Weiss seemed shocked at her words, Yang punched an approaching white fang member.

"Guy's this really isn't the time for this" She shouted at them, but she went ignored

"This is about you blowing off some frustration about whatever happened between you and Zoro. And you're risking our lives" She gestured to herself, Yang and Ruby "in the process" She finished.

"What in the world are you talking about?" She demanded.

"You're never this reckless, even when your families property is involved. I dunno what happened between you two but you're letting your emotions get the better of you and you never do that. Now stop it and let's get out of here or I will drag you back to beacon myself" A voice from behind got Blake's attention.

"Now why would you do that Blake?" Blake froze and slowly turned round.

"Adam" She said in a shaky voice, a feeling of dread overtaking her.

Adam looked around, not seeing the green hair that Cinder told him was the tell tale sign of the swordsman. He looked back to Blake to see her shaking slightly.

"Scared, my darling?" He asked, Blake growled.

"I can't help but see that the swordsman isn't with you" Weiss scowled at him.

"What does Zoro have to do with this?" She questioned, her voice a mere whisper, Adam looked to Weiss and his face hardened.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't heiress Schnee." He spat, his hand falling to his sword.

Weiss tensed, raising Myrtenaster in case he decided to attack. Remembering Zoro's words she drew Myrtenaster closer and eyed Adam. In the blink of an eye, Adam was in front of her, bringing his sword down on her. She raised Myrtenaster and smacked his sword off course, causing it to harmlessly pass by her side.

"Compared to him you move in slow motion" She smirked, only now seeing the fruits of her training with the idiot swordsman. No way did she think she could beat him, she knew he was holding back with that attack, assuming that it was enough to get her. She enjoyed the shocked look on his face.

Adam brought his gun up and aimed at her head but was interrupted by an elbow to the jaw, turning he was just in time to see Yang's fist fly towards him. Moving his head back to soften the blow, he spun his leg and swiped the blonde's legs out from under her.

Ruby jumped over the falling Yang and brought her scythe down on top of him but was stopped by his Adam's sword. Blake ran up behind him and slashed across his back, earning a pained yell from him. He spun and hit her on the side of the head with his gun then went to slash her gut but was once again interrupted, but this time it was Weiss shoulder checking his side, throwing him way off balance. He went with the movement and brought his gun up as he spun round and shot Weiss in the left thigh. Falling to her knees with a scream, Weiss clutched the leg and glared at Adam. Wondering why her aura didn't take the hit.

A few white fang troops rushed towards her, using her downed state as a chance but were stopped by an enraged Yang flying to meet them halfway. Punching one across the face and sending him flying, Yang motioned for the grunts to come at her. All five of them rushed her. Punching one across the face, she jumped back to avoid the slash of a sword then propelled herself forward with her guns and planted her boot into another ones gut. Grabbing the arm of the one she kicked, she spun round and smacked another one with him. She darted towards the last two and slid under one of their legs, getting into a crouch, Yang spun and knocked them both over. Standing up she picked the two of them up by their collars and slammed their heads together, knocking them out. Hearing a gun shot behind her, she spun round and seen the last grunt standing there, clutching his gut. He fell over and revealed Blake who held up her gun. Yang smirked at her. "Thanks partner" Blake rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Adam.

Weiss stood up with the assistance of Ruby. Adam aimed and fired his gun at them, Weiss was quick enough and got a barrier up before it made contact. He continued to shoot at them but all the bullets continued to be blocked by Weiss' barrier.

Adam turned his attention to Yang. Yang was checking that all the grunts she just fought were knocked out. Feeling someone come up behind her, she rolled forward, getting slashed across the back. Just like Weiss before, she was confused as to how he got passed her aura. Feeling the hot liquid run down her back, she clenched her fists and got into a combat stance.

The two circled each other. Yang, getting impatient, rushed forward and brought her fist up. She threw her fist forward and was sure she was gonna make contact, but his sword came up at the last second and blocked her fist from making contact. Spinning to the side and letting Yang stumble past, Adam smashed his leg into the back of her head. Yang gripped at the back of her head in pain, looking up she was just in time to see Adam rush at her. She didn't have enough time to dodge. Yang watched as he brought his sword down on her. Blake, Weiss and Ruby watched in horror, being pre-occupied by more grunts to reach her in time.

Yang waited for what felt like forever the pain, but it never came. Opening her eyes she was met by green. Looking up, she seen Zoro, blocking Adam's slash. "Oi, blondie. You alright?" He asked, glancing at her over his shoulder. Yang nodded her head.

Adam jumped back, sheathing his sword.

"So you must be the swordsman" Zoro took the bandanna of his arm and wrapped it around hid head.

Before Adam could continue, Zoro was in front of him. Bringing his sword down, Zoro aimed to slash across his chest, Adam barely jumped back in time. Drawing his sword, Adam rushed at him, thinking he had an opening to attack. Zoro had drawn his sword and blocked the attack faster than Adam could track. Zoro turned his head and Adam was met with the stare of a beast.

 _This guy ain't right. What the hell is wrong with him._ He thought.

Adam jumped back but Zoro didn't give him the chance to recover, he rushed at Adam throwing a barrage of slashes at him.

 _Every single one of his slashes are made to kill._ Adam was barely managing to dodge the attacks, still getting some cuts now and then.

Team Rwby watched as Zoro pressured Adam onto the defensive. Feeling a sickening pressure in the air. Ruby clutched her head. "What is that?" She questioned, feeling funny.

"Killing intent" Blake answered. The three looked to her.

"That feeling is Zoro's pure killing intent. We've been such idiots" She said.

"What are you talking about" Yang questioned.

"Zoro's killed people" Was her simple answer.

"I think we seem to have forgotten that. Zoro isn't like us, he's not trying to protect the innocent people of his world, he's a criminal who's falsely accused because he's standing against an oppressive government. But that doesn't change the fact that Zoro has killed people. Innocent people who were just following orders. What we're seeing right now is the real Zoro. A powerful fighter who won't hesitate to kill someone because they messed with his friends. Look at him" She said. The girls done that.

"Zoro has no idea who Adam is, yet he's fighting to kill him because he seen him attacking Yang. Zoro doesn't care about who he is or what he's done. He messed with a friend and now he's trying to kill him. Zoro is completely different from us" She finished, he gaze down cast.

They had to admit that she had a point. Zoro was different from them. He lived in a world where everyday brought a brand new threat. A threat that forced them to improve themselves or be killed. A life like that would make anyone into a killer.

Zoro had forced Adam against a wall and was standing staring at him. Adam ran at him and slashed, Zoro merely knocked it away with Kitetsu.

"You attacked my friend" Zoro started, catching Adam off guard.

"I'm not gonna hold back" Zoro dashed forward and slashed with Kitestsu at Adam's left arm, cutting deep.

Zoro slashed faster than Adam could keep up with, cutting anywhere he could but making no fatal slashes. The girls watched as Zoro cut Adam, slashing anywhere he could. Weiss felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Zoro! That's enough. There's no reason to kill him" The other girls stared at her in shock. Out of the four of them she had the most reason to want to see Adam die.

Zoro stopped his slashes and turned to face Weiss, his gaze softening at her stern look. Adam took the opportunity and stabbed Zoro through the gut. Ruby gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Zoro grunted and turned to look at Adam. The look he gave him promised bloody murder. Zoro stepped back and sheathed Kitetsu and Wado Ichimonji. Bringing shusui up he slashed down across the mans chest, delivering a deep slash to the man.

Zoro turned to some white fang members who were standing off to the side. "Might wanna treat him, he ain't dead" He said while sheathing shusui and walking over to the girls.

Zoro stopped walking when he seen the four girls flinch as he walked closer. Zoro sighed. "Scared of me now huh?" Ruby was the one who answered.

"No, Zoro we're not, we just...um" She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Zoro looked between them, none of them making eye contact with him.

"Right, well, I'll give you guys time." He said as he walked past them, heading towards the centre of Vale. The girls stood there, not sure what to do or say. The white fang had already took Adam and left. That was the first time they seen Zoro fight properly, in sparring matches he's always holding back and toying with his opponents.

Yang sighed. "This is stupid" The others glanced at her.

"What does it matter that Zoro's killed people. He's still the same directionally challenged, idiot swordsman. Sure, he's killed people and that he's even completely insane in a fight, but..." She paused, choosing her words carefully "But he done that for us. He went crazy because I was in danger. He's only that way because he's scared. In his own world he was scared he would lose his friends. Everyday he thought they would have to fight for their lives. And from what he told us, it seemed like most of his friends were laid back. he became the perfect fighter to protect those he held dear. He's not insane or crazy. He's protective, he doesn't wanna see anyone close to him be hurt because to him that would mean he had failed. And if killing people was what it took to protect them then he would do exactly that." Yang finished her speech and received stunned looks. She glanced between the three.

"What? I can't have a cool speech every now and then?" She asked, a hint of amusement evident in her voice.

"You know. That actually makes sense. With what we know about him and his crew he definitely seemed like one of the more serious ones" Weiss added.

Ruby perked up and spoke "Alright, let's go find Zoro and apologise" She shouted, getting three eyerolls.

"She completely missed the point of that didn't she?" Weiss asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yup" Yang answered as she walked past.

"Huh? What do you mean? What did I miss?" She asked as she ran after her friends who were walking away, Weiss being assisted by Yang.

"Guys, come one, wait for me" She shouted.

* * *

Chapter 5. This one was more for the girls to see Zoro fight and realise that he's a bit crazy at times.

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Make's me super happy. :)


	6. The club

**Grimm hunter**

Here's chapter 6. It's not a super special chapter. Just something I done for fun while I set up some more plot stuff.

I had a fun time writing this chapter.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Zoro downed the rest of his drink. He ended up coming across a bar on his walk back to beacon after rescuing the girls at the warehouses and decided to stop for a few drinks. The drink burned on the way down and Zoro revelled in the feeling. He hadn't had any alcohol since he arrived here and was glad he could have some again. He waved the bartender over and ordered some more beer. He had been drinking for about an hour and had about ten bottle of beer in that time but was still yet to feel any effects from the alcohol.

He thought back to the looks on the girls faces back at the warehouses. They looked scared of him and he couldn't accept the fact that he had scared them. He was so used to people in his world being far more insane than he was and making him seem normal in comparison. But in this world he's the crazy one, he's the one that seems mentally unstable. He knows for a fact he isn't and that he can maybe go a little over the top, but with a captain like his and the constant threat of death, someone had to become the so called 'insane' one to make sure everyone else survived.

He sighed, looking to his side. There sat two girls, twins presumably. One wore a white dress and the other wore the exact same dress but in red. The white dress girl had long black hair and the other had short black hair and they both had on quite a bit of makeup. They both had a hair accessory of some kind, the one with the white dress had a flower hairpin and the other had a feather hairpin. He noticed that they both had weapons on them. The white dress had a pair of blades on each of her heels and the red dress had claw like weapons wrapped around her wrist.

They were quite attractive but he had no interest in them. Contrary to what the stupid blonde chef thought, Zoro wasn't immune to women, he could appreciate the charms of a beautiful woman just like any man, but he doesn't let it control or change him. What got his interest about the two girls is the fact they kept glancing at him, as if they were suspicious of him.

He sighed again and turned back to his drink, gulping it down in one go. Someone sat down next to him and he turned to find Yang staring at him, he looked over his shoulder and found the other three standing there, Blake looking neutral as ever, Weiss looking stern and Ruby looking incredibly awkward about their surroundings. Zoro was amazed that they found him but waved the bartender over for another bottle.

"How much have you had?" Yang questioned. Looking at the collection of bottles in front of him.

Zoro grunted but turned to her with a smirk "Worried about me blondie?" He asked and Yang rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just don't get drunk" Zoro huffed.

"This stuff is no where near strong enough to get me drunk" He said, confident is his ability to hold his liquor.

"How'd you guys find me?" He asked, turning round so he could see the other three. Weiss pulled out her scroll.

"There's a way to track scroll's by user id, thankfully you had your scroll on you and we managed to track you. Although, usually you're only supposed to use in case of some sort of life threatening situation. But, what Ozpin doesn't know can't hurt him" She finished her explanation and smirked.

"Weiss Schnee breaking the rules? Never thought I'd see the day" Zoro said and smirked at her, she huffed and looked away. Just then the two twins that were glancing at him earlier walked up to Yang and the one with the white dress leaned against her. Yang tensed.

"Hello Melanie" She said, her voice sounding unamused.

"Yang, you've not been by in a while. Thought you enjoyed having fun with us" She purred. Yang blushed.

"Don't say it like that, they'll get the wrong idea" Yang shouted at her.

"Aww don't be that way Yang" Militia said, getting in on the teasing of the blonde brawler. Just then, Melanie caught sight of Ruby awkwardly looking around at her surroundings. She got off Yang and walked over to Ruby's side, tracing a hand across her chin.

"Well, isn't she just adorable" Ruby tensed and her gaze shot to meet Melanie's.

Militia walked over and stood at Ruby's other side.

"Yes, she is, quite adorable" Taking the girls chin and making her look at her. Ruby was blushing a deep red from the attention she was getting from the twins.

"Yang, you wouldn't mind if we steal your little friend here for a while would you?" Melanie asked, Ruby looked to her sister with a pleading look.

"That's my little sister and sure go ahead" Yang said, grinning at Ruby's betrayed look as she was taken away by the twins.

"Yang, are you sure that was a good idea? What if they hurt her?" Weiss asked, a little concerned.

"Don't worry. The Malachite twins are weird girls but their nice people and won't hurt her unless seriously provoked. Ever since my first spar with them a few months back, I've came back from time to time to train with them. I'll admit that I consider them friends at this point" She said, slightly easing Weiss' worry, after all, Yang wouldn't let her precious little sister be taken away if she knew for a fact that they couldn't be trusted.

"Zoro" Blake started "How did you find us? I never sent the message to you so I'm curious as to how you found yourself at the warehouses" She asked, Zoro took a mouthful of the beer and quickly swallowed it.

"I seen Weiss leave beacon grounds so I followed her. I got on the same airship as her but kept hidden since she seemed to be in a bad mood and I couldn't be bothered dealing with it" Weiss huffed and shifted but regretted it instantly as her leg wound caused her to fall over. Yang was up and by her side in an instant. Zoro smiled, it always amazed him how fast Yang was at reacting to help one of the other girls. Yang picked Weiss up bridal style, ignoring Weiss' screaming and thrashing, a deep blush staining her cheeks. Yang placed her down on the stool to Zoro's left.

Weiss was about to get off the seat but Yang stopped her. "Stay" Weiss sent her a shocked look but huffed and done as she was told. Zoro chuckled.

"Hey, Junior" She shouted at the bartender, the tall man walked over and glared at Yang.

"What do you want Blondie?" He said, annoyance lacing his voice.

"Get me the first aid kit would you, I need to treat my friends wound" Junior sighed but walked off.

"I still don't understand how he got passed my aura, and why my aura isn't healing the wound" Zoro walked over to Weiss and crouched down, Weiss' hands flying to her skirt, making sure he can't see up it.

Zoro peered at the wound, seeing a slight glint coming from it. "The bullet is still in your leg" He stated. Weiss paled.

"Wait, seriously?" She said, slightly panicked.

Junior came back and handed Yang the first aid kid. She opened it and rummaged through the contents. Sighing she turned to Zoro.

"There's no tweezers to get the bullet out" Zoro groaned then looked to Weiss.

Zoro drew shusui and Weiss broke out in a cold sweat.

"Zoro? What are you doing?" She questioned, her voice slightly shaky.

"We need to get the bullet out, I'll have to use the tip of my sword to get it" Weiss chuckled nervously.

"Surely there's an alternative? Can't we just go to a hospital to get out?" Zoro stared for a few seconds then sheathed his sword.

"Good idea. Let's go" He said as he picked Weiss up. Blake chuckled.

"Do you think he always goes to the most impractical and dangerous ideas?" She questioned Yang as they watched Zoro carrying a struggling and madly blushing Weiss.

"A guy like him, it's more than likely" She answered, handing the first aid kit to Junior and muttering a thanks to the man. She looked around and found Ruby sitting in a booth with Melanie and Militia on either side of her, clearly sighting slightly too close for Ruby's liking. They had got her something called an ice cream kingdom. It was a towering piece of ice cream with all sorts of chocolate, fruit and other sugary treats covering it. Ruby was eating slowly, a blush still present on her face from the attention she was getting from the two girls.

Ruby had to admit, the girls weren't as mean as she was expecting them to be. In fact they were quite sweet but they kept touching her and flirting with her. Ruby wasn't used to being flirted with, that was Yang's area of expertise. She wasn't sure if the two were just enjoying teasing her or if they were genuinely interested in her. The last thought brought a deeper blush to the young huntresses face. Ruby seen Yang approaching and shot her another pleading look.

"Sorry ladies, fun times over. Need to take my dear sister back" Melanie and Militia both frowned but let the girl out of the booth, but not before both of them slipped a piece of paper into each of her hands. Yang burst out laughing, knowing exactly what Ruby was staring confusedly at.

"Come on Ruby...let's go" Yang said in between fits of laughter.

Ruby nodded and they ran to catch up on Zoro, Weiss and Blake. Ruby looked down at the two pieces of paper in her hand and frowned. Yang was still laughing beside her.

"Yang, what is so funny?" Blake asked.

"Oh my god" Yang said, bursting into another fit of laughter. Taking deep breathes to calm herself, her laughing was reduced to giggling. "Ruby totally got two girls numbers" She burst into another fit of laughter, not believing that her socially awkward sister had managed to snag the interest of both of the twins. Ruby looked down at the two unravelled pieces of paper. Just like Yang suspected, on both of the pieces was a number and a name. Melanie even left a message.

" _Gimme a call if you want a good time ;)_ " Ruby blushed and stuffed the paper in her pocket, not wanting Yang to see the message and get more ammo to tease her with. She wasn't sure what Melanie meant by a 'good time' the two girls had been saying something about showing her a good time a few times during the night but she found out they had been meaning sparring with her. She wasn't sure if she meant that or...something else.

* * *

"So, the mission was a failure?" Said asked into her scroll.

Mercury watched with mild interest and worry. Cinder was not happy at the news that Adam had just relayed to her. Adam said something and Cinder promptly hung up.

"So what now?" Mercury asked.

Cinder turned to look at. "Have you managed to find Neo?" She more demanded an answer then actually asked for one.

Mercury nodded. "She's waiting for her orders" He answered, earning a smirk from Cinder.

"Then we'll go to plan B" She said.

Mercury nodded.

 _For him to so easily overpower Adam, he must be strong._ The thought only made Cinder want him more. She didn't know how powerful Zoro was but she was sure she could defeat him. But only time would tell.

If he was as dangerous as Adam had said then they would need a plan to keep him under control.

Cinder brought up a picture on her scroll. The picture showed the faces of each member of team Rwby. She smirked.

"Seems I'm going to have to get my own hands dirty this time" She said, her eyes glowing like a dim flame.

* * *

And chapter 6 is done. I'm sorry it's a bit shorter.

I just had to have something fun happen with the Malachite twins, I feel like they'd be quite flirtatious and I wanted to put Ruby in a weird situation where she'd be uncomfortable.

Please review, makes me super happy. Even if it's just a comment on what you thought of the chapter.

Next chapter will be more plot stuff.


	7. Guy talk

**Grimm Hunter**

Sorry for no updates in the past few days, been having family troubles and haven't had time to write anything.

This chapter is gonna have more plot.

Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Ruby watched in fascination as Zoro and Pyrrha danced around the stage.

She watched as Zoro sent one of his flying slashes to impact Cardin in the chest, throwing him back several feet.

Pyrrha spun, flipped and switched her weapons form on the fly as she kept Dove, Sky and Russel at bay with ease.

Pyrrha backed up away from them, putting distance between her and three boys, she back flipped and let Zoro pass easily underneath her.

"Oni Giri" He shouted as he passed the three boys, sending them flying up in the air.

Pyrrha jumped up and quickly slashed the three of them across the chest, sending them back down to the ground.

Zoro sheathed two swords and brought Shusui across his chest, aiming at the boys who hadn't even touched the ground yet. "One sword style: 360 Caliber phoenix" he let the slash fly and the boys got caught in it as they continued to fall, sending them over to the other side of the stage.

They lay unconscious on the floor.

Glynda had decided to do something special this time in sparring practice.

She got Zoro and Pyrrha, the newly dubbed invincible duo to fight against as many full teams as they could without being hit once.

Blocking attacks with weapons or a shield didn't count, it had to be a body blow.

So far they were fighting team three which was team CRDL.

They had already defeated team DMND and NCKL.

Cardin got up and looked over to his fallen teammates and growled. "Useless idiots" He mumbled and looked over to see Zoro and Pyrrha both charging at him.

He brought his mace up to block Zoro's sword but didn't expect Pyrrha to slide through the mans legs and got a slash to the back of his knee.

Falling down on one knee, Zoro slashed across his chest, then Pyrrha kicked his back causing him to stumble forward, Zoro stepped to the side and slashed across his back as the large boy passed him.

Ruby watched on as Cardin was left helpless in front of these two far superior fighters. She had to wonder if Zoro and Pyrrha planned their battle strategies beforehand, they are always so in-sync and they seem to know exactly what the other is thinking and how to set the other up for the perfect strike. Ruby's eyes once again strayed to Zoro's swords, she really wanted to inspect them and see them up close.

 _Think I'll ask him after we get back to the dorm._ She thought, this was the last class of the day so she could ask him then.

Zoro again slashed across Cardin's chest, Pyrrha roundhouse kicked the back of his head knocking his head forward and disorienting him. Zoro kicked him in the gut, putting enough distance between them for Pyrrha to jump and launch off Zoro's shoulders and bring her heel down in an axe kick in Cardin's head, slamming the tall boy's face into the stage, knocking him out.

There was a collective of 'Ohh' and 'ouch' from the audience as they say Cardin's face harshly impact the floor.

"Well done, Ms Nikos and Mr Roronoa" Glynda congratulated as she walked onto the stage, looking around at the unconscious boys.

"You could have held back a little though" She said, more looking at Zoro than Pyrrha.

"Anyway, that's all the time we have for today, please give these two a round of applause" Glynda said as she started clapping.

There was a clap from the audience as Pyrrha walked over to Zoro.

"You were great, it was amazing getting to fight with you" She said as she held her hand out for Zoro to shake.

Zoro had never really spoke to the red head before but he sure got his respect for being such a good fighter.

He shook her hand and shot her a smile smile "You were pretty good too, it was interesting getting to fight with someone like you. We should train together some time" He said and Pyrrha nodded.

Zoro walked off, intent of getting back to the dorm for a nap.

"I'm gonna catch up with Zoro" Ruby said as she used her semblance to race off.

* * *

"Get offa me you brat" Zoro shouted, attempting to pry Ruby off his waist.

"NO!" She shouted, not letting her grip loosen.

Weiss, Blake and Yang watched from the doorway of the dorm, having just walked in to find the spectacle.

"What is going on here?" Weiss questioned, raising her voice to catch their attention.

Ruby and Zoro froze and turned to look at their friends, Weiss looking irritated, Blake looking curious and Yang look amused.

"She keeps bugging me to inspect my swords. I was just about to take a nap as well." Zoro grumbled, managing to get Ruby off his waist and held her off the ground by her hood.

Ruby struggled to get free and eventually stopped after her attempts were proven pointless.

"I just wanna see them one time, you know I'll take good care of them. Please? Just half an hour?" She pleaded, breaking out her infamous puppy dog eyes that make even Weiss cave.

Zoro unceremoniously dropped her on the floor, smirking at the quiet oof that she let out as her butt contacted the floor.

"Those eyes never worked for Luffy and Chopper so it ain't gonna work for you." He smirked at the pout he received from his young leader.

Ruby stood up and turned to walk away but was stopped by Zoro.

"But" She turned with a hopeful look to him.

He removed his swords from his sash and held them out to her.

"I know I can trust you to treat them with care" She grinned and reached out for them but Zoro pulled them back at the last second.

"I'm trusting you with these Ruby, take care of them" He said, being serious. Rub nodded and went to take them but Zoro walked over to her bunk and placed them on it for her.

"I could have done that you know?" Zoro smirked and turned to her.

"If that's what you believe" He said, walking over to the sofa and sitting down.

"Hey, Zoro" Yang said, getting his attention.

"What?" He asked, not bothering to look her way.

"How about you tell us about your swords? You treasure those things like they're your kids, so why not give us a little background on them?" Zoro thought about it for a few seconds then nodded.

Ruby climbed up on her bed and quickly picked the first katana up. It was one with a red decorated sheathe. She unsheathed it, savouring the sharp _shing_ sound it made, the noise seemingly reverberating off her very soul.

"Wow, easy little sis, it's just a sword" It was then that Ruby realised that she was drooling over the blade in front of her, wiping her mouth she turned to Zoro.

"What it's name?" She asked.

"Sandai Kitetsu, the problem child" He replied. "Watch out, it's cursed" He said, earning a worried glance from Ruby

"Should I be worried?" Ruby quickly asked, earning a smirk from Zoro.

"No, as long as you don't wield it for a long time then you'll be fine" Ruby heaved a sigh of relief.

"Wait, doesn't that mean you are cursed?" Weiss asked, making sure she was as far away from him as possible.

"Who knows" He said, sounding nonchalant.

Ruby inspected the sword closer, noting the blue hamon of the sword that was in the pattern of a flame, giving it a sinister appearance. The tsuba is gold and in the shape of a rounded cross pattee.

"I got it from a place called lougetown. The owner gave it to me for free after I proved my luck was greater than the curse. The sword itself is bloodthirsty and enjoys fighting and killing, if I'm not careful it can act on it's own and attack innocent people, although I've gotten it under control pretty easily." He said, earning curious glances from the girls.

"How did you test the curse? And what even is this curse anyway?" Weiss questioned.

"I don't really know, something about the wielder going crazy and eventually destroying themselves from the madness or something. And I proved my luck was greater by throwing the sword in the air and sticking my arm under it, if it cut my arm off then the curse was stronger." The girls wore shocked expressions at how nonchalant Zoro was being at possibly getting his arm cut off.

"Well, that was a stupid idea" Weiss said, earning a shrug from Zoro.

"It worked out so it doesn't matter" He said matter of factly.

Ruby sheathed the sword and went to pick up the next one, she wasn't expecting the weight and had to use both arms to lift it up, inspecting the black sheathe with red circles that were split into thirds.

"Geez this one is heavy" Ruby leaned the sword on her shoulder for support.

"That's Shusui, my heaviest and strongest sword" He commented.

"I got it from a zombie samurai on a place called thriller bark" The girls looked incredulously at him.

"A zombie...samurai?" Blake repeated, as if testing the words.

"Long story. Anyway, I beat him and he found me worthy of wielding his sword and passed it on to me." He finished by rolling his shoulders, loosening the muscles.

Ruby finally unsheathed it and marvelled at the craftsmanship of the blade, it was heavy so it was probably very durable. The blade was black and dark purple in colour with a red hamon in the shape of teeth, giving it a distinct, deadly look.

"Shusui has a temper, making at a bit difficult to wield when I first got it. But now I can easily wield it without Shusui kicking up a fuss. It's my go to sword, being my strongest and most durable" He finished

Ruby sheathed it and picked up the final sword. "What's the story with this one?" Zoro looked up and seen the sword in her hands, a small smile broke out on his face.

"Wado Ichimonji" The tone of voice he used made the girls believe that this sword was special to him and held some sort of meaning.

"My oldest and most treasured sword" He said, making Ruby curious. She unsheathed it and found a regular looking katana. She looked over at Zoro for an explanation for it's importance.

"Don't let the fact it looks like a regular katana fool you, it's one of the 33 finest and strongest swords in my world" He commented, getting a shocked look from Ruby as she went back to inspecting the sword.

"I got it from an old friend, she was my rival when we were kids. I never beat her, not once" The girls were shocked, Zoro was insanely powerful, and yet he never won a single time against this girl?

"How many times did you fight each other?" Yang asked, curious as to how many times Zoro got his ass beat.

"2001 fights" Yang chocked on the air in her lungs.

"Wow, that's a lot of times" Yang said after she stopped chocking.

Zoro's gaze was set downcast "On the night of our 2001st fight, she complained to me about how I was lucky to be born a man and how she would never be able to become a great swordsman because she would eventually be passed in strength by men, so, I told her that her gender shouldn't matter and that she was my goal, the one person I've wanted to overcome since we had our first match. I made her promise me something. We promised that no matter what happened, one of us would become the worlds greatest swordsman." The girls smiled at his story, but it quickly turned worried when Zoro heaved a big sigh.

"But, on that same night, the idiot died" Ruby gasped. "She fell down the stairs while holding her sword. She died, the idiot died and left me to fulfil our promise to each other. That sword" He pointed to the sword in Ruby's hands "Was her sword. I begged her father for it and he easily gave it to me, knowing that I would put it to good use. It's my treasure, my only memory of Kuina, the reminder of my promise to her and a reminder of my dream" He stood up and walked over to Ruby's bed and grabbed the sword.

Zoro held the sword pointed into the air in front of him. "Sometimes it feels like Kuina is still with me, watching over me, through this blade" He grabbed the sheathe off the bed and walked over to the door of the dorm.

"I'm gonna grab some food" He said and quickly walked out the door.

The girls watched him leave and silence reined down on top of them.

"Was that...a moment of weakness we just seen from Zoro?" Blake questioned, staring at the ground.

"I guess his old friend is a sensitive subject for Zoro" Yang said.

"Well, she seems to be the reason he wants to be the worlds best swordsman. She's the reason Zoro has a dream and the reason he's as strong as he is now. Her death and the promise they shared is the reason for the life he lives"Weiss added, getting nods of agreement from the other girls.

Yang walked over to the window and opened it, letting some fresh air into the room that was getting rather stuffy. Yang peered out at the outside world, staring at the passing birds, the trees and mountains in the distance.

"Hey, Weiss?" She started.

"Yes Yang?" The heiress responded.

"It's been almost a week since our run in with Adam. Your fancy scientists figure anything out about the fact Adam not only shot but cut his way past our aura?" Yang questioned, grabbing the attention of the other occupants of the room.

"Well" Weiss started, putting down her school work.

"They managed to find out that the bullets he used are coated in some sort of special dust. A dust that even the Schnee company scientists haven't managed to create" Yang's brows furrowed.

"How is that possible?" She asked.

"Well, about four months ago, a scientist was fired from the Schnee dust company for illegal experiments. He was fascinated in doing dust research on humans, even going so far as to experiment on live people who he had kidnapped. He enjoyed experimenting for the purpose of creating some sort of dust enhanced super soldier. But he was also interested in severing the link between hunter and their aura" She finished

"But, that would be like severing someones connection to their own soul" Blake said, not sure what to think.

"I know, neither me nor the scientists can explain it. That's all the information we have for now" Weiss concluded.

"So, that's why your aura didn't work when the bullet was in your leg? Cause while it was in your leg your connection to your aura was severed?" Yang questioned.

"Correct. As long as the dust infused metal was in contact with you, your aura will not work" Weiss confirmed, getting a grunt of confusion from Yang.

"This makes no sense" Ruby said, inspecting Shusui again.

"Well, we'll just have to wait for more information" Weiss added.

* * *

Zoro walked into the dining room and looked around, he spotted Jaune and Ren on a bench in one corner of the room. He walked over and sat down with a sigh next to Ren, earning confused looks from the two.

"Is everything alright Zoro?" Ren asked, confused as to why the swordsman who hardly spoke to them was suddenly sitting next to them.

"Yea, just needed to get out the room for a bit, told the girls I was gonna grab some food." Jaune spoke up next.

"Is there a reason you didn't just tell them you needed some peace?" Zoro grunted and looked his way.

"Didn't want them to worry" Jaune and Ren shared a look.

"Worry about what?" Ren questioned, fully turning to the green haired man.

Zoro thought for a few moments then decided to share with them his worry. Maybe some 'guy talk' or whatever it was called would help him a bit.

"This peace is bad for me. This place is far too relaxed, it's making me feel peaceful and that's bad" Jaune shot him a confused look?

"How so?" He questioned.

"I'm used to worrying every single day about the life of my friends and crewmates, everyday I would train to make sure I was strong enough to face whatever came our way. But here" He motioned to the dining hall.

"It's far less dangerous here, I don't need to worry and I don't need to train, I still do but it's more for killing boredom over the need to protect my friends" He sighed then continued.

"It's making me soft"

"What do you mean?" Ren asked.

"Weiss" Was his simple answer.

Jaune swallowed. "What about her?" He asked,

"I'm interested in her. I don't know if it's a mere intrigue at her character and what makes her the way she is or if it's a crush. I've never experienced anything like this, always been too concentrated on survival to worry about women. But now, well, like I said, this peace is dangerous for me" He said, rubbing the back of his head in irritation.

He has been feeling this way towards the heiress for a while, but he's still yet to figure out the extent of his interest in her.

"Well, the least I can say is to get to know her better" Ren said, earning Zoro's curiosity.

"You'll only figure out what it is you feel for her if you make an attempt to get to know her better" Ren said, earning a grunt of frustration from Zoro.

"That sounds like a pain, she's not exactly the easiest to handle at times" He said and Jaune spoke up.

"That may be so, but I'm sure you've noticed, the cold mask she wears around people is just a front, she's a kindhearted, amazing person at nature and she would be worth the effort, she just needs someone to get past that facade and see the real her. That's all she wants, I can guarantee it" He finished, taking a drink of his juice, Ren shot him a surprised look.

Zoro smirked and stood up. "You're smarted than you look" He started walking away and waved over his shoulder "Thanks you two, I owe you one" He put his hands in his sash and started walking back to the dorm.

It was true that Weiss had started acting more like herself around him, not to the extent she acts around the other girls but it was progress.

Zoro turned a corner and found himself at a dead end. "Stupid damn hallways always rearranging themselves" he muttered as he turned around.

Just then there was a explosion off in the distance and a rumble through the building. Grabbing the hilt of a sword, he stayed alert for any kind of sneak attack.

Zoro ran round the corner and spotted a crowd surrounding a door of a dorm, his dorm.

Dashing over, Zoro pushed through the crowd with ease and looked into the room.

The wall that is opposite the door was blown completely off and the room was trashed, books scattered all over the place, rock and wood littered the ground.

The girls were no where to be seen and Zoro assumed that they must have been taken.

Zoro spotted a bullet casing and dread filled him as to what happened to the girls.

he spotted a note and walked over to inspect it. Picking it up and unfolding it, he read it.

 _Stay in this room mister swordsman and instructions will be sent to you shortly, if you want your precious girls back alive then you will do exactly as instructed._ There was no name on the note.

Zoro crushed the stupid parchment in his hand and felt rage build inside him.

He looked back around the room, looking for any clues that the girls might have been hurt.

Zoro looked across the beds and seen that Yang, Blake's and Weiss' were clear of blood. He looked to check Ruby's and found a large puddle of blood on her bed. Rage built even stronger in him.

 _Maybe this place wasn't as safe as I thought. If they hurt her in anyway, I will make them wish they were dead._ He thought, looking out the hole in the wall, mentally promising to get the girls back.

* * *

There's chapter 7.

Zoro is confused as to what he's feeling for our sweet little heiress.

And what could have happened to Ruby?

Sorry again for the wait on the upload. It hopefully won't happen too often.

I had someone ask for my 5 favourite Rwby and my 5 favourite one piece characters, so here's a list.

 **Rwby Characters**

1\. Weiss. (Don't care what people say about her, I still love her.)

2\. Ruby

3\. Yang

4\. Blake

5\. Neo

 **One piece Characters**

1\. Law

2\. Koala

3\. Zoro

4\. Crocodile

5\. Carrot (#Carrot4Nakama)


	8. Captivity

**Grimm Hunter**

 **PLEASE READ:** I wanna comment on something. I got a few private messages after the last chapter about Zoro being a bit OOC. Yes, he was OOC and there is a reason for that. This is a fanfic, one that will have romance. Most fanfics will have moments of characters being a bit out of character when they include elements the source material doesn't. I'm a new writer and this is only my second fic and my first with Zoro, I'm still trying to get him and other characters correct. I will admit, the whole guy talk segment will be redone, Zoro opening up like that was pretty out of character and I wrote it while half asleep so I'm gonna be changing that to something abit more...Zoro like, but he will still be a bit OOC in the romance parts, when they come. I never said this fic would be great or the characters would be super loyal to their source. I'm trying and if you don't appreciate what this fic is then that's fine. And for people who still enjoy the story, even with my little mistakes with Zoro's character then thank you, your support is appreciated greatly.

Here is chapter 8, it's gonna be short, mainly just for setting up for the next and bigger chapter.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Weiss' eyes fluttered open and she shook the haziness from her mind, her head aching in protest. She attempted to rub at her tired eyes, but her hands could hardly move and was accompanied by a jiggling of chains. Looking over her shoulder she seen that her hands were cuffed and were attached to the wall. Yanking her arm she tested her restraints and found her attempts to break free to be useless. She felt her knees burn and looked down, only now noticing she was kneeling on the cold stone floor, her ankles in some sort of clamp device, keeping her in a kneeling position and finding it impossible to get up.

Looking round the dark room she made out a figure to her right. Seeing a distinct black and red combat dress and a red hooded cloak she instantly knew it to be Ruby. Seeing the bandages around Ruby's stomach made memories of what happened come to surface in her mind.

She remembered talking to the others and hearing what sounded like an approaching bullhead. The next instant happened so fast. The wall blew inward and she remembered a piece of the wall hitting her head and disorienting her. When her mind cleared she seen Ruby getting slashed across the gut by Adam, she avoided a fatal injury but still received a nasty cut, next thing she knew, Yang flew into a rage and charged at Adam, succeeding in punching him across the face, but it didn't do much but piss him off. He knocked Yang out and ordered people to carry Ruby, Yang and Blake off, Blake having been hit in the head by rubble as well but took a much bigger hit and was knocked out from it. Adam approached her and said something that she can't remember then knocked her out by hitting her over the head with the hilt of his sword.

Weiss grunted in frustration, berating her lack of observation. If she had paid attention to the noise of the bullhead then maybe they would have been able to protect themselves better. But there was a bigger and more important question, where were they?

Looking to her left she could make out Blake, still unconscious with blood dripping down her face. Apparently they considered Ruby's wound severe enough to treat but not Blake's head wound. She needed to get it treated or it might get infected, and that wouldn't be good. She leaned forward to peer past Blake, spotting Yang, who was more heavily bound than the other three. Yang had thicker chains holding her, clearly for the protection of their captors. Unlike the other two, Yang was conscious.

Seeing Weiss peering over at her, Yang turned her head and looked at Weiss' concerned face "Weiss, your awake. Thank god, I was getting so bored being the only one awake" Yang joked, smirking at the glaring heiress.

Weiss sighed but smiled at Yang, it was good to see Yang keeping her same attitude, even in this kind of situation. "Do you have any clue where we are Yang?" Weiss questioned, not really expecting her to know anything.

"Yea actually, I woke up just before we were brought into here. We're in the forest to the south-east of Vale, near the Vale mountains" Weiss was surprised that Yang knew something about their location, then again, Yang was full of surprises.

"We just have no way of letting anyone our location" Yang looked to Blake's face. "She's looking kinda pale, well, paler" She commented, getting a worried nod from Weiss.

A creak from the door caught the two huntresses attention and they turned their heads to see Adam walk in. Adam looked at the two then walked over to Weiss. "Hello princess, how are you enjoying your stay?" He joked, earning a heated glare from the girl in question.

"You won't get away with this" She snapped, the smirk falling from Adam's face.

"Well, we'll see about that" He said, standing up moving over to Yang.

"That was quite a hit you got on me Blondie. You should consider yourself lucky that I have orders to keep you alive" He said, earning a grin from Yang.

"Oh? So no matter what I do you can't kill me?" Yang said, a hint of amusement in her voice but also a bit of anger, clearly still pissed about what he done to Ruby.

"Don't get any ideas. I may not be able to kill, but I sure can hurt" Adam said, drawing his sword. Even with the threat of pain, Yang's grin never faltered.

Just then, Ruby started to stir from consciousness and peered around the room. She spotted Adam and instantly tried to bring her hands out to protect herself but she ended up not only hurting her wrists but also straining her stomach wound. Hissing in pain, she grit her teeth and glared at Adam, only now noticing Weiss next to her.

"Weiss, oh thank god, I'm so glad you're okay" She said, a smile breaking out on her face.

"As are the others Ruby, but right now we have more important matters" Weiss turned to Adam.

"Blake's head wound needs to be treated" She said, steeling her voice.

"And why should I do that? This traitor left the white fang for her own selfish reasons" Adam snapped back.

"She left because she wasn't comfortable with how you idiots were going about things. Blake left because she wanted peace between human and faunus, but you idiots are only making that harder" Weiss shouted, earning a sneer from Adam.

Adam motioned for one of his subordinates to go do something then walked over to Weiss and knelt in front of her.

"I swear to god if you do anything to hurt her" Yang threatened from the other side of Blake, causing Adam to get up and walk to her instead.

"What will you do Blondie? Currently you are a little" he rattled the chains "Chained up. You won't be able to do much" Yang glared at him and stuck her tongue out in a childish manner, earning a swift punch across the face from Adam earning a shout of worry from Ruby, Weiss heard a snapping noise. Then it hit Weiss, she looked down at herself and noticed that she had a few cuts and scratches that weren't being healed by her aura.

 _Are the chains having the same effect as Adam's sword and bullets?_ She thought, looking back at the plain looking chains. She looked back over at Yang and seen her glaring at Adam with a bloody nose.

"Wow, it's so much more satisfying when you don't have your aura to protect you" Adam said, chuckling.

He walked back over to Weiss, kneeling down to eye level. "I really despise you Schnee's. You think you're top of the world and that nothing can hurt you. You think that us Faunus are nothing but animals. Let me guess, you treat Blake like some sort if personal slave, making her do everything for you" He inquired.

"No, I don't. I treat Blake like a friend, because that's exactly what she is. Besides" A smirk grew on Weiss' face. She knew she shouldn't entice her captors but she couldn't help it. "I only treat people like animals if they act like one" Adam knew exactly what she was getting at and was clearly angered by it.

Just as Adam was about to swing at her the door opened and in walked Cinder. "Now Adam, no need to treat our guests so poorly" She said, her voice holding a hidden threat.

Ruby's eyes widened, she met this woman before. She was one of those transfer students from Haven. "Wait, what? What's going on? Why are you here?" She questioned her, Cinder's gaze travelled over to the young huntress and she merely smirked at her.

The white fang member that Adam sent away earlier came back and held a first aid kit out to Adam.

"How about we let her attend to her friend?" Cinder pointed at Weiss and Adam turned to face her.

"Are you insane? What happens if she tries to run?" Adam questioned, earning fiery faze from Cinder.

"If she tried anything then I'm sure you could take care of her" Cinder said, motioning for the white fang member to unchain Weiss.

Weiss rubbed her wrists as they were freed from her bonds, she shot a glare at Cinder, not really knowing or caring how Ruby knows the woman. She grabbed the first aid kit from the grunt and walked over to Blake.

Blake's wound had stopped bleeding but it was in a nasty state, there was crusted blood matted into her hair and ears, Weiss quickly scanned around for Blake's bow, not noticing earlier that it was gone. She spotted it attached to Adam's sheath. Ignoring it for now, she turned back to Blake, who was starting to stir awake from the feeling of someone touching her.

"Weiss?" Came her groggy question, not sure what was going on.

"It's alright Blake, I'm just treating your head injury" Weiss responded, pouring some alcohol on a gauze and pressing it to Blake's injury, earning a hiss of pain from the girl.

"Sorry, I probably should have warned you" Blake nodded.

"Yea, that would have been nice" She muttered, trying to move her arms but finding it useless.

Blake scanned around the room, she seen yang, Ruby, some black haired woman that was oddly familiar. And Adam. Blake's teeth grit together at seeing him. She couldn't really remember what happened for them to end up here but she was now pretty sure that Adam was behind it. She wanted to say something, but she decided it would be best to stay quiet right now, she was in no position to argue with him.

Weiss heard footsteps coming closer and tensed, waiting for some kind of potential attack. But no attack came and instead she heard something that sounded like glass.

"Weiss! Look out!" Ruby shouted and Weiss quickly turned her head round, seeing the black haired woman holding what looked like a dagger made out of glass. She was bring it towards her back, she had no time to avoid the attack, she just shut her eyes tight and waited for the pain. Instead of pain, all she felt was cold air.

Feeling confused, she cracked open an eye and looked down, expecting to find a dagger poking through her gut, instead she found her dress no longer covering her and she was left in her underwear.

Her black underwear.

She heard the snort that yang tried to suppress.

Weiss' arms flew to cover herself as she turned around to face her attacker with a deep blush on her face.

"My, my. Who knew the dignified heiress wore such...risque lingerie" She said, amusement evident in her voice.

"Hoping for something to happen heiress?" She questioned, earning a blush from Weiss.

"I...I was..." Weiss cleared her throat to compose herself. "I was merely out of anything else to wear, thanks to a certain blonde skipping her week of laundry duty" She said, sending Yang glare but found it ignored as Yang was snickering to herself, clearly finding Weiss' underwear to be entertaining.

"Seems you are done with treating your friend" Weiss looked back at Blake and found herself face to face with blurry amber eyes. Blake was still a little dazed from her head wound but she was out of any danger now.

"Chain her back up" Cinder ordered and the grunt swiftly do as he was told. Weiss didn't fight back, if she done that then she would have both Adam and this other woman on her.

Only now did Weiss realise how cold the room they were in was.

"Hmm, I just got a wonderful idea" Cinder said. She whispered something to the white fang grunt and he handed her a scroll.

Snapping a picture of Weiss in her underwear, she handed the scroll back to the white fang grunt.

"Send that back to the swordsman with a note detailing our coordinates. It's time the main guest arrived" She said, walking out the room.

* * *

Like I said, a slightly shorter chapter.

Oh how I love writing weird situations like that.

Please review.

 **IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT THEN PLEASE READ THE PART IN THE TOP NOTES!**


	9. The Bunker

**Grimm hunter**

Chapter 9.

Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Zoro stood in the the dorm room, staring out the hole in the wall. He was still angry about all this, but he had calmed down, it would do no good to stay pissed off right now. He had been waiting four hours for these instructions that he was told to wait for.

Motion in the corner of his eye caught his attention, turning he spotted Ozpin walking into the room, followed by Glynda.

"Well, this is certainly a mess" Ozpin commented, looking around at the condition of the room.

"Hello Zoro, wonderful to see you again" He said, walking up and standing next to him.

"What do you know about what happened?" Ozpin asked, turning his head to look at Zoro.

"All I know is that someone broke in an kidnapped the girls. But I suppose that you already knew that" He muttered, not in the mood for questioning.

"Well, alright, seems that you're just in the dark as we are" Ozpin turned and walked away, just before he could leave, there was a clanking sound.

Zoro and Ozpin both turned to look at where the noise came from. On the floor lay a scroll with what looked like a note stuck to it. Zoro peered out the hole in the wall, scanning the ground for anyone that could have thrown it up, but there was no one there.

Turning back, him and Ozpin both walked over to the scroll. Picking it up, Zoro handed Ozpin the note.

"Coordinates, if I'm correct then this'll be to the south-east. Near the Vale mountains" He said, turning his attention to the scroll.

Zoro looked from Ozpin to the scroll. Sliding the scroll up, he was greeted to a picture. A picture of Weiss in nothing but her underwear. Zoro sputtered and closed the scroll. Ozpin chuckled.

"Well, that was certainly something I didn't need to see" He said, turning to Zoro, his face turning serious.

"Either way, they appear to be treating Weiss rather badly, we need to get to them and get them out of there" Ozpin said, getting a nod of agreement from Zoro.

Ozpin walked to the door of the dorm, turning to glance at Zoro over his shoulder "A bullhead will be ready in half an hour to take you to the coordinates, be ready. And Zoro" Zoro looked over his shoulder at him, taking the bandanna off his arm "I have something to discuss with you after this is all over" He said then left the room, Glynda who stayed quiet the entire time following him.

Zoro checked the one sword he still had, Wado Ichimonji. He presumed that his other swords were taken along with the girls, since they were no where in the room. He slide the scroll up again and stared down at the picture. He felt the earlier anger build up, he hated to think what they were doing to Weiss and the others. "This isn't a threat or a ransom note" He tied the bandanna around his head "It's an invitation" He said, a maniacal smile taking over his features. He was looking forward to making them regret messing with his friends before making sure he wouldn't be a problem.

Zoro slide the scroll down and turned and walked out the room. He walked to the pick up location, where the bull heads pick people up.

Zoro waited for a few minutes after he got to the pick up spot for the bullhead to arrive.

Climbing on, the pilot already knew the coordinates he was supposed to fly to. Taking off and speeding to the location, Zoro was spared a roughly twenty minutes to prepare and plan. Instead, Zoro spent it in the quiet, thinking of absolutely nothing.

After what felt like only moments to Zoro, he was signalled that they were approaching the location. Standing up and walking over to the side hatch of the bullhead, opening it up he got a shout of annoyance about his idiocy of opening it at this speed from the pilot. Ignoring it, he leaned out and spotted what looked like some sort of poorly disguised bunked a little bit away.

"Oi, I'll go on foot from here" He shouted, the pilot looked back at him.

"Alright, just let me lan-Hey! What the hell are you doing?" He shouted as Zoro jumped out the hatch.

Easily landing on the ground, Zoro instantly took off into a dash, heading in the direction of the bunker, Wado held firmly in his hand.

Stopping and dropping behind a bush. He peered out and spotted a door to the bunker...that was open. He cautiously stepped out, his observation haki not picking up on any kind of nearby threat. This was looking more and more like a trap every second.

Zoro walked through the open doorway, staying on alert. As Zoro stepped into the room, the door quickly slammed shut and the lights turned on. Zoro shut his eyes against the intruding light but kept his observation haki on high alert, to intercept incoming attacks.

Sensing someone coming towards him from his left, he quickly spun around and pointed the tip of his sword at them, a threat to stay back. He didn't know if the person was an enemy or a civilian who worked at this possibly still active bunker. Opening his eyes, he quickly adjusted to the brightness of the room. He looked at the person in front of him and found the usual outfit of those white fang people. An enemy, good to know he was at the right spot.

Looking around, his eyes widened as he spots Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang tied up and surrounded by more of the white fang troops. He quickly looked over the girls, looking for any injuries. Weiss was still in her underwear and was shivering. Blake had a bandage around her head but seemed to be okay. Yang looked perfectly fine. And Ruby, he could see the pain on the girls face, looking down he spots bandages around her stomach, from here he could tell they were horribly wrapped and was clearly causing her pain, a lot of pain.

He also noted that the girls had rags in their mouths and therefore couldn't speak.

Zoro grit his teeth, rage once again building inside him.

"Well, well. Seems the guest of honour has arrived" Cinder said, walking out from a room adjacent to the entrance. She strutted over to stand in front of the girls. She turned and smirked at Zoro who just glared back.

"It's lovely to finally meet you, Roronoa Zoro. I've been wanting to meet you for a while now" Zoro's glare deepened. Weiss had to wonder if he could see anymore.

"Oh? And why's that?" He questioned, still staying on guard.

"A man who seemingly appeared out of no where, is just as powerful if not more powerful than most professional huntsman and uses strange powers he calls haki" Zoro frowned, he only ever talked to his team about haki, it was very brief and he didn't go into much detail and not only that, it was in their dorm.

"How do you know about that?" He snarled, not liking the prospect that he's been watched for a while.

"I have my ways" She smirked again "Now, I brought you here for one reason. I want you to work for me" She said, confident in the current situation, if he wanted his friends to survive then he would have to obey.

"If you don't" As she finished speaking, a white fang member put a gun to Ruby's head, earning a squeak of fear from the young girl.

"That gun might or might not be loaded with the aura piercing bullets. Depending on your answer will determine if we get a...demonstration" Cinder explained, earning a growl from Zoro.

"My, you are like an animal. No need to growl at me" Cinder said.

Zoro glanced at the guy holding the gun and grinned. "Let's...leave it to luck" He said, earning a shocked look from the girls, knowing full well he would never put Ruby in any danger.

Ruby had a betrayed look on her face that Zoro hated but he drew Wado and cut up the guys surrounding him. He charged at Cinder but was cut off by two people jumping down from a platform above, one of them a tan girl with green hair and the other a tall silver haired boy.

Cinder turned to look at the white fang member "What are you waiting for, shoot her" The troop was shaking and looked incredibly reluctant.

Cinder went to grab the gun but with a rush of wind, the gun fell to the floor, sliced into pieces, she looked to Zoro to see him standing like he just slashed at thin air. Cinder grit her teeth "That must have been one of your infamous flying slashes" She said, annoyance evident in her voice.

"When you task someone with shooting someone else in the head, you better make sure they are prepared to do so. That guy was shaking the minute he raised the gun. Gun's aren't for threats, they're for actions" He said then looked to Ruby.

She had a relieved expression on her face and smiled at Zoro.

Emerald and Mercury stepped next to Cinder, prepared to jump in and intervene if necessary.

Cinder smiled "You might want to be more concern-" Zoro cut her off.

"I already know about the snipers aiming at my head, you don't need to tell me to 'be more concerned for my own safety' or whatever you were gonna say" Cinder chuckled.

"Impressive" She muttered.

"But what will you do if those snipers were to be aiming at the head of your precious heiress?" She said, motioning for the snipers to do just that.

"Well?" She asked. Zoro glared at her, wanting nothing more than to kill this woman and all her lackeys, but he needs to keep a cool head, if he does anything rash then they might hurt one of the girls. Being smart is something he usually didn't do. He always left that to Nami and Robin or Weiss and Blake.

Cinder formed a bow made out of glass in her hands, aiming straight at Zoro.

"If you move or draw your sword again, the snipers will shoot the heiress. Choose what is more important, your life or hers" She said, an evil smirk growing on her face.

Cinder let the arrow fly, speeding towards Zoro's shoulder.

The arrow impacted him and Zoro barely budged an inch, the arrow seeming to have zero effect.

"If you're trying to put me in a life or death situation then you better use something a lot better than arrows" He said, grabbing and ripping the arrow out and throwing it on the floor where the glass arrow smashed into pieces.

"Besides" Zoro started a grin breaking out on his face "I wouldn't think twice before sacrificing myself for my friends" Cinder sighed and lowered her bow.

"I should have seen that coming" She said, slightly frustrated that this wasn't going anywhere near how she planned it.

Zoro drew Wado and coated the sword in armament haki, not intending to hold back.

"What did I say about drawing your sword?" Cinder threatened.

Zoro smirked "What did I say about guns?" Cinder's brows furrowed and she looked up at the walkways above, finding no snipers up there.

"Where did they go?" She asked, Emerald who just shrugged, not knowing.

"Emerald, if you could take the pla-" Cinder was cut off by Zoro appearing in front of her, a maniacal smile on his face.

"You shouldn't let your guard drop" He said, bringing the Haki Imbued Wado down on top of Cinder. Cinder was fast enough to react and jumped back in time, just barely. Emerald grabbed her gun-sickles and slashed at Zoro, who easily blocked them. Spinning around, Zoro forced the girls guns away from him and used the momentum to slash across her gut, the blow being absorbed by her aura. Emerald felt a strong, sickening pressure when he slashed her.

Mercury tried kicking him with a roundhouse to the head but Zoro ducked down "Compared to that shitty chef, you're slow" He said. Zoro quickly sheathed Wado and held it at his side. "One sword style; Lions song" He shouted, dashing past Mercury in the blink of an eye and sheathing Wado. Mercury fell to the floor, unconscious. Zoro turned back to Emerald.

Emerald tensed up when Zoro's gaze was once again directed at her, her body shaking uncontrollably. She raised he weapons again, cursing her shaking hands.

"Why aren't you running?" Zoro asked her, her gaze faltered.

"What are you talking about?" She shouted at him, angry.

"You're clearly scared. You're body is telling you to run, so why don't you?" He questioned.

"What the hell do you know? I'm not scared!" She shouted, knowing that he probably seen through her lie.

"Then why is your body shaking? Your body gives signs when you're feeling different things. And right now, it's giving all the signs of fear. Shaking hands, sweaty forehead, eyes frantically looking around, clutching to your weapons like some sort of life line" Zoro said, sounding oddly smart to the four girls of team RWBY.

"If I run now, Cinder will find me and kill me for running. She'll punish me for failing to beat you, but it's better than death. Mercury and I are too far into this now, we can't leave even if we want to, Cinder will kill us otherwise. Besides, where else would I go? Cinder gave me a purpose, she gave me a home and a life" She said, Zoro smirked.

"You're talkative when scared eh? Good to know." He muttered.

Emerald blinked and Zoro was charging at her, bringing her guns up, she managed to block his first strike, the force behind it turning her arms to jelly from the vibrations. Zoro slammed the hilr of his sword into her gut, the blow being absorbed by her aura but the impact from it was enough to knock her out. Gently lowering her to the floor he looked up at the four girls. "She might be good for getting information out of later" He said.

Zoro walked over to the girls, looking around for Cinder who ran off after he had attacked her. Walking up behind Yang, he cut the chains holding her.

"Thanks Zoro" She said while taking the rag out of her mouth. "You were pretty awesome busting in here completely messing up her plans" She said, earning a smirk from Zoro.

He cut Blake free next. Blake staggered to her feet, looking...drunk? Yang walked up next to her and held her shoulders, making sure she didn't fall over. Zoro sent her a questioning look, Yang sighed.

"Blake asked for some water. One of the guards had some alcohol on him, for some reason and, well, turns out Blake reaaaaally can't handle her alcohol" She said, a snort accompanying the end of the sentence. Zoro chuckled, moving on to cut Weiss free.

As soon as she was able to, she spun around and slapped him across the face. "Oww, dammit woman, the hell was that for?" He shouted.

"For being an idiot and taking that arrow, what if she aimed at somewhere important" She slapped him again.

"Would you stop that!" He growled at her, Weiss merely glared back.

"That was for being late" She said, turning away with a humph, seemingly forgetting the question she asked him moments before.

"Kinda hard to be late when there was no set time for me to be here" He muttered as he moved onto free Ruby.

Ruby jumped up when able and threw her arms around Zoro's neck. Zoro sighed and let the girl do as she wanted, knowing it was pointless to try and stop her.

"I'm sorry Zoro. I should have trusted that you wouldn't have deliberately put me in harms way" She muttered into his shoulder, where her face was buried.

"It's alright, you're safe, that's all that matters" He said, rubbing her back awkwardly, in attempts to hopefully sooth her distress.

"You girls need to get out of here. There's a bullhead nearby ready to take you guys back to Beacon" He said, getting Ruby to let go of him.

"What about you?" Yang questioned, supporting a muttering Blake. Zoro was seriously concerned about her tolerance of alcohol, either it was really strong stuff or, like Yang said, she really can't handle her liquor.

"I've got some business to take care of" He said, spotting his other swords on a crate nearby.

Walking over and grabbing the two swords, he threw a scroll to Weiss.

"See if you guys can call your lockers or whatever it is that you do to get your weapons" He said, slipping Shusui and Sandai Kitetsu into his sash, satisfied at having all three sword again.

Weiss slipped it up and blushed at the picture of her in only underwear, remembering that she was currently only in her underwear, she looked around for anything to wear. Zoro walked over to Mercury and removed his jacket and threw it to Weiss.

"That'll have to do for now" He said, getting a nod of appreciation from Weiss.

She turned back to the scroll but quickly groaned in frustration.

"This isn't a Beacon scroll, I can't access the weapon call system" She said, sliding the scroll back down.

"Well, the Bullhead shouldn't be too far away, just try and stay safe" He said, turning and walking off.

"You too, don't do anything stupid" Weiss said, turning and walking out the bunker with the others.

Zoro watched them leave then walked over to the metal doors, looked to his side and spotted some metal scaffolding. Cutting the leg of the scaffold, he let the whole thing fall and block the door, sealing the only exit.

Zoro heard footsteps behind him. Turning he seen Cinder standing a ways away, holding two glass swords.

"That was a lovely reunion. But I can't help but notice you trapped yourself in her with me" She said, confidence dripping from her voice.

Zoro grinned and chuckled "That's where your wrong" His eyes met hers "You're trapped in here with _me"_

* * *

CLIFFHANGER, don't you just love them?

I apologise for this, you won't have to wait too long (hopefully) for the next chapter.

Please review and I shall try and get the next one out soon.


	10. Hiatus

Hey guys, due to personal and familial issues I will have to go on hiatus for an indefinite amount of time. Don't worry, I am not abandoning my stories or quitting on being a writer. The hiatus should last maybe around a month or so, maybe longer. Sorry for the trouble and I hope you guys will still read my stories once I come back.

Thanks for understanding :)


	11. Choices

**Grimm Hunter**

I LIIIIIIVE!

Hey guys, so I'm back from my hiatus. Finally done with all the family drama and can finally get back to this story for you guys. Hope you guys will still read and enjoy this story. I'll be starting a proper upload schedule as I want to start writing another story, this one will be for a friend as they keep requesting it but I will still upload it on here for anyone interested.

Love you guys and thanks for waiting patiently for me to come back. 3

 _ **PLEASE READ:**_ I will be starting a proper upload schedule from now on. On Saturdays, Grimm Hunter will be updated. And every Tuesday, The Monster Hunter of Remnant will be updated.

Chapter 10.

More plot advancement.

So, I found out recently that I really suck at writing sword fights. I find them a lot harder to write than hand-to-hand combat. Please give some tips on how to better write sword fighting, would really appreciate it.

Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Zoro and Cinder dashed at each other, their swords connecting as they got close. Zoro quickly pushed Cinder back, her strength being minuscule compared to Zoro.

Cinder jumped back, forming her bow as she done so. She fired three successive arrows which Zoro easily dodged as he ran towards her again.

Zoro aimed a slash for her chest, the hit sending Cinder off to the side, throwing the bow from her hands.

Quickly getting to her feet, Cinder reformed her swords and charged at Zoro. Cinder slashed wildly with her swords, aiming at any spot she could in the hope of getting a hit on him. Zoro easily blocked and dodged each of her slashes.

Zoro, having enough of her, used shusui to hit both her swords to the side.

"Three sword style: Blue dragon seal" Zoro slashed all three of his swords across her chest as he passed her, covered in a blue flame resembling a dragon head. Cinder's aura took the hit and flared, signalling she was in danger of it running out.

Cinder fell to her knees, her breathe's coming out ragged and irregularly. She looked over her shoulder to see Zoro standing over her, a sword in his hand.

Cinder formed a glass sword and slashed at Zoro's ankles. She was cut short as one of his swords greeted hers before it could make contact.

"Just give up, you're outclassed" He huffed, getting bored of this.

Cinder leaped to her feet, pulled out a dist vial and released the contents, letting the dust form into crystals in the air and fired them at Zoro. She then formed her bow and fired two arrows at him.

Seeing all the projectiles coming at him he decided to clear them out in one attack.

"Three sword style: Black rope dragon twister" He held his swords level with each other then spun them around in one fluid motion, causing a large twister to form and rip through not only the projectiles but also the surrounding area.

A loud crash from behind forced the four girls too look back at the bunker as some kind of twister ripped through the roof, almost like it was made of blades and was cutting through the terrain.

"Think that's Zoro?" Yang questioned.

"Let's hope so, cause the one on the receiving end of that is in trouble" Weiss commented, on the other side of Blake from Yang, the girls arm slung over her shoulder.

Cinder held her arm in front of her face, trying to block out the raging wind. The rush of air coming off of the twister was like daggers stabbing into her skin. She looked up in time to see the twister easily cut through steel beams. Cinder grit her teeth, finally understanding just how largely outclassed she is, how could she compete with someone who can create their own twisters and cut through steel like it was butter.

Cinder made a quick getaway deeper into the bunker they were currently in. When the twister died down, Zoro looked around for Cinder, not seeing her anywhere.

Zoro sighed, annoyed at the fact she ran off and even more annoyed that he was gonna have to look for her. One thing was for sure, he wasn't letting her go for threatening the girls lives.

Cinder hid around a corner and strained her hearing, waiting to hear the heavy footfalls of the swordsman. After a couple minutes with her hearing nothing, she peered out from the corner, seeing nothing she walked out and formed a sword, keeping her wits about her and making sure to not let herself be caught off guard by the idiot.

Walking cautiously down the hall, she kept glancing behind her, making sure the swordsman wasn't trying to sneak up on her.

Hearing a _Shing_ sound, Cinder looked back in front of her, seeing a cut form along the wall coming towards her, she ducked down, barely avoiding the slash as it passed over her head.

"Doesn't care much for subtlety does he?" She asked rhetorically.

She looked back up and seen the swordsman come round the corner, he came to a stop at the opposite end of the hall from Cinder.

"Seems you managed to find me" She said, a smirk once again playing onto her lips.

"Don't gimme that. If you researched me as much as you said then you should know all about haki" He snarled at her, not in the mood for her games.

Zoro sheathed both Sandai Kitetsu and Wado Ichimonji and held Shusui up across his chest. He let the flying slash fly, cutting through the wall and missing Cinder.

Zoro continued to slice up the area around him with flying slashes, never once aiming at Cinder.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, starting to notice how the wall and ceiling was starting to collapse.

"Are you trying to cave this place in?" She shouted, jumping back to avoid a falling rock.

"Why not? It'll be more entertaining than fighting you directly" He said, easily slashing a rock that was falling towards him.

"You're putting yourself in danger of being crushed" Cinder said, earning a chuckle from the swordsman.

"Being crushed isn't something new to me. Besides, I can easily get out of here even if it caves in" Zoro's sentence was punctuated by him yawning and scratching his head.

"You're insane" Cinder bit at him, causing Zoro to once again chuckle and look her way.

"Please, tell me something I don't already know" Zoro's expression turned dark and he sent a glare her way.

"Are you gonna stand here and talk or are you gonna look for a way out? You don't have long before this place collapses" Zoro said, causing Cinder to grit her teeth.

"Actually, I have an easier way out" She started, earning a raised brow from the swordsman "I can assure you, you want me alive, you'd never get back to your home otherwise" Zoro's glare deepened.

"You mean-" He stared but was cut off

"That I know how to send you back to your world? Yes, I do" Zoro drew his other swords and started walking towards her.

"If you knew how I got here then what was with the whole thing earlier? About you not knowing where I came from and that other crap?" Cinder chuckled.

"That was merely for my subordinates. I'm the only one who was told anything about you beforehand" Zoro stopped.

"Told about me? So there's someone else that knows about me coming from another world?" Cinder sighed.

"It's a bit more than that. They're the ones who brought you here" Cinder smirked at the angry look Zoro sent her way. He started walking towards her again and enjoyed the brief look of panic that passed over Cinder's face.

"You need me alive. I'm the only one she will communicate with, you'll never get home then." Zoro had reached her by the time she finished talking but instead of doing anything, he walked passed her an up to a wall.

He quickly slashed at the wall, cutting it into pieces. Cinder blocked her eyes from the dust it kicked up and looked back up when it cleared. Light shined on from the hole Zoro had made to the outside, slightly blinding her.

Zoro stepped in front of the hole in the wall, blocking her leave.

"Don't think you'll be getting away on your own. You're coming with me and we're gonna talk to this boss of yours" He said, keeping Shusui drawn but sheathing the others.

"I'm afraid that won't work" Zoro glared at her "She only ever communicates with me when I'm alone. I'm afraid you have to let me go if you want a chance to ever get back home" Zoro grunted in annoyance.

"And why would I trust you? You might leave and not even bother to talk to her about it" He snapped at her.

"It's possible. How about this. Meet me at the entrance of this bunker in two weeks, I'll inform you of what's happening then." Zoro glared, not sure whether to trust her or not. On one hand, it was his only way back home, but on the other hand, this was the woman responsible for kidnapping his friends, he would like nothing no more than to kill her.

"Two weeks it is then" He reluctantly said, trying to convince himself that it was the right thing to let her go.

Cinder nodded then jumped out the hole in the wall, disappearing into the woods. Zoro sheathed Shusui and let out a huge sigh.

"I'm gonna get it from Weiss for letting her get away" Zoro groaned at the thought of how long Weiss will shout his ear off, she was pretty good at making sure he didn't fall asleep during her lectures.

Zoro jumped out the hole and made his way over to where the bullhead had dropped him off. Only getting lost twelve times on the way.

* * *

Chapter 10 is done. It's short I know, but it's more of a set up for bigger things.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I apologise if it was a bit bad, I'm gonna need to get back into the swing of writing.

Please review and I'm happy to be back.


End file.
